Cuidados sustitutos
by BellaRukia
Summary: "El sexo es el consuelo que uno tiene cuando no le alcanza el amor", Gabriel García Márquez.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenaaas! Bueno, acá vengo con una historia bastante loca, es un "AiHime" como muchas fangirls lo llaman. Al principio titubée en empezar a escribir este fanfiction porque en realidad me gusta muuucho el IchiHime y esto es el colmo, pero bueno, como muchas chicas más, caí en la tentación y he aquí lo que de ello salió._

_Este primer capítulo lo escribí hace mucho pero no me animaba a publicarlo porque es un poco fuerte, bastante en realidad, y además creo que no hay muchos seguidores de este pairing así que..._

_El plot se sitúa en los días en que Orihime estaba en Las Noches y si les interesa saber más leanlo._

**_Disclaim: _**_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

_

* * *

_

_–Mujer. Aizen-sama quiere verte._

Orihime atisbó el rostro de Ulquiorra sin sorpresa y, cansada de dar siempre la misma respuesta, suspiró, tirando la mirada al suelo.

–_Sí._

Aizen Sousuke la requería con frecuencia. Siempre ordenaba que saliera de la celda para que pasase un buen rato con él para que le leyera algún libro, le entonara alguna melodía con aquella voz frágil que a él le encantaba, lo acompañara en la hora del té o lo desaburriera en la hora de la cena; para que le comentara sobre su estado de ánimo -cuando él bien sabía que la muchacha no gozaba de su estadía en Las Noches-, o simplemente la mandaba a llamar para tenerla sentada frente a él y mirarla durante larguísimos e interminables ratos. A Orihime no le molestaba acompañarlo; por más vacíos y silentes que fueran los momentos que pasaba junto a él de un día al otro tuvo la sensación de serle necesaria y se afanó por creer que él la quería para llenar sus horas de zozobra. Había sido la vez primera que le pidió que le cantara "Crystal", haciéndole repetir constantemente el verso "Someone never knows who is living for, someone never knows who is dying for" cuando se aferró incomprensiblemente a complacer a ese hombre siempre que pudiera con cada sonido que su voz profiriera desde su pavor más sombrío, aún si ello fuese ignorado por él.

Iba en la caminata forzada en compañía de aquel hombre cuya única cosa que le inspiraba era languidez y se preguntaba con flaqueza cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar dentro de esa cripta eternamente obscura, en donde lo único que veía eran rostros rencorosos y agresivos; lo único que olía era la humedad de las paredes frías que la ahogaban a la hora de dormir, si es que podía conciliar el sueño; sólo oía órdenes rutinarias que ya la tenían aturdida y lo único que su sentido gustativo percibía era el sabor de comidas raras, al parecer mediterráneas, que aunque sabían bien la habían asqueado. Ulquiorra caminaba desparramando a su alrededor una paciencia detestable, sin la menor caridad de concederle una palabra, y a Orihime la mudez altiva de ese hombre le crispaba los nervios. Nunca cruzaban palabras sino para la emisión de una orden o de lo contrario no las cruzaban. El ser invisible se detuvo frente a una puerta de doble entrada, cuya opulencia era bien pensada, y a la mujer se le cayeron los rencores al suelo, como le ocurría cada vez que esperaba el encuentro con su raptor.

_–Es Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aizen-sama: he hecho lo que me ordenó y traje a la mujer a su aposento –_vociferó éste con su sobriedad usual a través de un micrófono estancado en la pared.

_–Muy bien. Que pase –_resumió su interlocutor con una firmeza en la voz que llegó a los oídos de Orihime acaso con un tono exótico.

A Orihime la abrumó el desconcierto de tal llamado; en las pocas semanas que llevaba dentro del palacio, Aizen nunca la había citado en su habitación. Siempre que se reunía con él era en la sala de estar, en el comedor, en el jardín de invierno o en la celda, por eso la incertidumbre del motivo del encuentro le tiñó las mejillas de escarlata, pues recordaba muy bien cómo era la sensación de estar en el cuarto de un hombre. Sus nervios eran visibles, por supuesto, y Ulquiorra lo notó desde que discurrió sus actitudes apacibles de siempre entre el comportamiento de entonces, que se volvía inestable y ansioso.

_–Entra –_la cachetearon las palabras del Arrancar con rigor.

_–Sí –_respondió la inquirida.

Y entró. Al principio sólo había acentuado su vista en la fastuosidad del lugar, porque no había visto al emperador de Las Noches allí. Era una habitación enorme, posiblemente más grande que la casa entera de ella, con una inmensa cama ubicada frente a la entrada, repleta de almohadones y con un pijama doblado en la punta. Era un poco obscura; era un poco iluminada; los destellos del aposento se originaban en la penumbra ocasionada por un velador diminuto y el resplandor de la luna en cuarto creciente que se metía por las ventanas escapándole a la noche. La lumbre era de otro mundo y la coloración vainilla de las paredes empapeladas ayudaba más a enardecer el lugar. Miró hacia el costado izquierdo y vio una biblioteca importante atiborrada de libros -un importante caudal de libros- y también se fijó en el suelo, cubierto por madera barnizada cuya textura se presentía lisa, que alzaba un par de alfombrados con figuras enigmáticas y a la vez soportaba un imponente espejo enmarcado con curvas de plata. Al lado de aquel se hallaba un tocador lleno de frascos de perfume, los cuales endulzaban el ambiente como provocando un hechizo, y no pudo observar ningún detalle más de las decenas de ellos que había porque algunos eran indescriptibles y otros eran rarísimos y porque su compañero le interrumpió la observación.

_–Hola, Orihime._

Ella jadeó con una calidad alternativa y antes de ningún miramiento él ya estaba a su lado, acercándole el rostro al oído.

–_Bienvenida a mi aposento –_le susurró inculcándole sin querer un tono mordaz– _A partir de hoy permanecerás aquí –_no era una opción–. _Es bello, ¿verdad?_

_–Sí –_contestó la joven con una atrofia en el compás respiratorio.

_–Decidí que aquella celda no es un lugar digno para ti. La verdad es que distorsionas la realidad de este mundo._

Ya empezaba a persuadirla con sus palabras insinuantes y halagos indirectos y, aunque ello a veces le asolaba las amarguras, la mayoría de las veces la intimidaba y le enjutaba la frigidez. Aizen se adelantó a darle la espalda para enseñarle la nueva habitación a su huésped. Orihime se sentía sofocada. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro y en el intento de vadear su descompostura parpadeó, y después de abrir los ojos se encontró en brazos de él, sin recordar en qué momento se desvaneció.

–_¿Qué te sucede? –_indagó con un tono perspicaz.

Orihime lo observó entre nubarrones y a medio desmayo se esforzó en responder:

_–Nada._

_–No te atrevas a mentirme –_le aclaró con una autoridad compasiva–. _¿Qué te sucede? -_repitió.

_–Estoy muy acalorada –_respondió la muchacha, temerosa de decir algo que no fuera del agrado de su secuestrador.

Sousuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie con un dejo de disgusto pero aquel se esfumó en cuanto Orihime levantó la vista y, por inercia, la dirigió hacia él. Sus ojos eran diáfanos como el cielo despejado. La mujer se recompuso y enterró la vista en algún rincón de la habitación para que él no la encontrara.

–_¿Estás bien? –_quiso saber el hombre.

_–Sí –_fue concisa y breve.

_–Tengo trabajo que hacer. Te quedarás aquí y esperarás mi regreso. Hoy no te veré durante el día porque Gin y Kaname tienen descanso –_le avisó Sousuke, parado frente a ella–. _Y... Trata de no quedarte dormida –_le pidió con una caricia en la mejilla, sonriendo triunfalmente ante el arrebol de su rostro y el estremecimiento inquieto de su cuerpo.

Se marchó y dejó a Orihime desinhibida a flor de piel. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué la intimidaba con una resolución tan persuasiva? O lo que era extraño, ¿por qué le gustaba el roce entre las manos frívolas de él y el rostro cálido de ella? Ese hombre estaba equivocado. Si creía que la haría caer ante el juego furtivo que estaba planeando en un gran desacierto estaba porque ella no tenía ni la menor intención de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de adulaciones y seducciones que él le hacía, ni aunque le dieran a Ichigo a cambio de ello. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que dormir con él, compartir el baño con él, cambiarse de ropa delante de él, ser ella misma delante de él y prácticamente convivir con él. Era una paradoja: no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con sus connotaciones de amante fatal pero la seducía la idea de compartir con él la cama; no por una idea sexual sino por una cuestión de resguardo, de calidez. De repente se imaginó envuelta entre las sábanas a su lado y le pareció que en su visión había crecido de golpe porque Aizen era mucho mayor que ella y esa realidad era un aspecto peculiar de su rara atracción: como mínimo le llevaba más de trece años en apariencia y las experiencias que él pudiera tener en convencer a las mujeres la comenzó a preocupar. Se sentó en un largo sofá de color marmolado que estaba situado al costado derecho de la habitación, porque todavía no quería ni tocar esa cama percudida por el perfume de él, y frunciendo sus pantalones hasta casi rasgarlos soltó un torrente de lágrimas sin propósito que permearon sus manos hasta empaparlas. Obviamente, lloraba por la situación. Aquel hombre la perseguía vorazmente sin descanso y ella era tan niña que no sabía qué hacer. Por otro lado, extrañaba a Ichigo con un amor violento y desesperado y se entrañaba con el recuerdo de aquel beso que al final no le dio. Sentía cómo esos dos hombres tan diferentes pero iguales en cuestión de efectos sobre ella le oxidaban los sentimientos; ambos estaban constantemente presentes en su mente y encima para mal porque eso era lo único que le hacían: mal.

Se secó los ojos con las mangas de sus vestimentas y, de paso, vio un armario forjado con un material riguroso que enseguida adivinó ser "de" ella. La denominación sobre aquello no encajaba en su mente. Se encaminó hacia aquel para explorarlo y al abrir las puestas percibió un agradable olor a nuevo, a madera perfumada y ropa de etiqueta. Había muchos kimonos; éstos le llamaron la atención más que las otras prendas porque sus telas eran de ensueño, eran de los que siempre había querido y además eran de temas florales, sus preferidos. Resolvió ponerse uno de color azucarado, con estampado de azucenas granas, y para quemar las horas comenzó a leer una novela, "Rayuela", la cual al principio la aburrió pero después de veinte páginas le pareció más interesante que sus nuevas ropas.

Ella no las veía; las cámaras de vigilancia estaban escondidas en toda la habitación, cuidadosamente ocultas. En efecto, su uso era para vigilar a Orihime para el seguro de que la muchacha no intentara hacer nada inapropiado ni sospechoso. De todos modos, si pretendiera insurreccionarse, Aizen no acudiría a ningún castigo violento; hacerle daño era algo que nunca había pensado. Así, aprovechó su disponibilidad para monitorearla durante sus ratos libres mientras ella iba de un lado a otro, desarmando el aire con los movimientos lentos de sus caderas, destruyendo a las mismas cámaras con la perfección exagerada de sus protuberantes pechos, raspando los muebles con la flacidez ligera de su cabellera cobriza, impregnando la atmósfera de ella toda; la habitación ya se la estaba aprendiendo. Observarla, sin dudas, era estudiarse las Bellas Artes de memoria; había que verla con ojos propios para creerse la belleza. Era tan esmerado su estudio sobre ella que cuando no la veía la recordaba con una precisión tan exacta que pareciera que la tenía en frente.

Así que tomaba el té, en placentera soledad, abstraído enteramente del sabor de la infusión por saborear la sazón de la imagen de la mujer que le regalaba, sin enterarse, a los ojos de su amo la excitación de serle misteriosa.

El dios del Hueco Mundo retornó a sus tareas con la mente ida y las hormonas en erupción. Ya estaba: Orihime ya había sido trasladada a su habitación, como lo deseaba incluso desde antes de que la chica pisara la tierra de los seres enmascarados y la razón por la que no lo había hecho previamente fue por no introducir en la mente de ella la idea de que él fuese un degenerado, y ya estaba instalada. Realmente esa mujer le sentaba bien a su estilo. Entonces la cuestión era cuándo: el deseo infeccioso de hacerla suya lo había acechado durante noches. Mientras la joven lloraba o dormía o pensaba en Kurosaki Ichigo dentro de la celda tétrica que la privaba de su libertad, el hombre concebía las fantasías más insondables e ineptas de redactar posibles en la decencia. Muchas veces no pudo dormir de tanto imaginar sus enormes pechos desnudos y cuando lo lograba, soñaba que era el conductor de su asiento frontal y que frenaba y aceleraba con un éxtasis divino, creyéndose dueño de su motor intacto, y al despertar de los ensueños tenía que cambiar las sábanas porque éstas amanecían mojadas por los hirvientes estragos oníricos. La verdad era que si no amaba a ese cuerpo todavía desconocido por la mano masculina era porque amaba más a su dueña. La amaba pero con un amor raro. No era un amor típico de las novelas del siglo XVII o XVIII en donde el romance entre un hombre y una mujer es un corazón más dentro del pecho de ambos; era un amor voraz, impulsado por los deseos carnales, en el cual el cuerpo todo era el órgano motor del sentimiento todo: en él pujaban las ansias de un consuelo pasional que se construía con la necesidad constante de tenerla desnuda para él y darle besos y mimos que en el amor convencional no se dan. Así que dejó de pensar en sus enigmas más abrasadores en cuanto su trabajo había terminado y, con una jactancia innata, marchó hacia sus aposentos con más ganas de verla que de vivir.

Abrió las puertas con una calma atemporal y se adentró de una manera que pareció rutinaria. Las cerró con llaves y cuando no vio a Orihime por ninguna parte la escuchó; la sentía en el baño. Se puso cómodo y ligero de ropas y el deseo de verla pudo con él.

–_Orihime –_la llamó alzando un poco la voz.

–_¡Sí! –_se apresuró ella a hacer presencia, pavorida porque el momento más temido del día había llegado.

Apareció; salió del baño con los cabellos húmedos y revueltos. Había estado recogiendo algunos productos de aseo del suelo, cuando la voz más concentrada que había oído en su corta vida resopló las letras de su nombre. Orihime había encontrado diferentes formas de pasar el tiempo durante la ausencia de Sousuke. Se había probado los kimonos por encima de las ropas, cauta de que alguien pudiese verla; había investigado todos los libros, indagando título, autor y época; había jugado al ajedrez sola, frustrándose porque siempre perdía; había escrito una carta para Tatsuki aún cuando sabía que su amiga nunca la leería; había olido todos los perfumes que Sousuke tenía en el tocador hasta que se empalagó y todos le parecieron el mismo aroma; había ordenado sus nuevas ropas; había pasado horas leyendo hasta que la vista se le cansó y durmió la siesta. Cuando despertó se dio un baño y al terminar de ducharse quiso asir una crema facial cuando se resbaló porque tenía los pies mojados y, sin querer, manoteó los demás productos de dentro del botiquín haciéndolos caer con ella. No se había cepillado el cabello porque primero quería recomponer los útiles y entonces la voz suave de su compañero reapareció en el ambiente.

Así que había estado en el baño.

_–¿Todo en orden? –_inquirió Aizen con una sonrisa envidiable.

_–Sí –_respondió Orihime tan trémula como las ramas de un árbol.

_–Bien –_dijo él–_. Te ves alborotada. ¿Sucedió algo?_ –preguntó con una mirada dubitativa.

_–Eh... Aizen-sama, lo siento. Su baño... Se me han caído por accidente algunas cosas del botiquín. Las estaba recogiendo. Fue un accidente. Es que resbalé y no sé cómo tiré algunas cosas. Lo Lamento –_respondió avergonzada de su ridiculez.

_–Oh... Ya veo. No, no lo lamentes Orihime. No es nada grave –_remató el hombre calmando a la chica, que se escandalizaba–. _No importa._

Orihime lo miró aliviada porque él no se hubiera enojado pero corrió la mirada luego porque el atisbo de él la ponía incómoda. Entonces sí temió de verdad; su mirada y el momento le pasmaron la mente. Ya estaba a solas con él y lo estaría hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué harían? ¿Hablarían? La princesa no quería ni sondear.

_–Iré a tomar un baño –_avisó el hombre dirigiéndose al armario de Orihime, de donde sacó un camisón muy adulto–_.Póntelo –_le ordenó–. _Fue hecho para ti._

_–Sí –_respondió ella antes de tragarse el horror.

Sousuke entró al baño, llevándose el pijama que estaba doblado en la punta de la cama, y después de dos minutos se oyó el resollo metálico de la ducha que sonaba de fondo en la estupefacción de Orihime. Ella ya había visto ese camisón y lo único que sintió cuando vio la sugerencia de él fueron ganas de quemarlo pero no lo hizo porque quedaba bien entre las ropas. El kimono azucarado que llevaba puesto se desplomó por el suelo, llevándose consigo todo rastro de recato que ella pudiera tener hasta entonces, porque cuando se calzó el camisón impunemente sugestivo un aire de adultez la envolvió sin pedirle permiso. Se miró al espejo enojada consigo misma a causa de sus pechos grandes. Nunca le habían molestado, es más, le gustaban, pero en esa circunstancia no la ayudaban para nada. El camisón enseñaba un escote arrogante, era de seda negra yuxtapuesta debajo de un tul del mismo color y de un encaje salvaje, y gracias a Dios, pensó, no era corto, pues le llegaba a las rodillas. Orihime tenía un cuerpo inefable: sin dudas había sido delineada por dedo divino. Sus curvas y redondeces eran prominentes hasta el punto de creerse ella misma soberbia por el hecho de vivir con el cargo de tener una figura preciosa. Con aquel vestido encima, su sensualidad hasta entonces ingénita empezó, de a poco, a desarrollarse. Meditaba en su reflejo, sabiendo que tenía un rostro bonito y que no tenía que preocuparse por el alcance de su atractividad; siempre se consideró a la altura de cualquier hombre y no por egocéntrica ni narcisista, sino porque había sido su difunto hermano, Sora, quien se lo había aclarado alguna vez. "_Eres la niña más linda del mundo. Aunque te digan lo contrario sabe siempre que te mienten, ningún muchacho te diría que no, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo",_ recordaba Orihime cada vez que se le ocurría que tal vez no fuese del tipo de Ichigo. Se vio al espejo durante un rato largo hasta que oyó cesar el ruido de la canilla de la ducha y fue corriendo a sentarse en el sofá, esta vez sin ganas de llorar ni pantalones que fruncir. Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre salió del baño, revestido en un raso dorado, que combinaba de manera ilustre con el color de su piel, y mientras se miraba en el largo espejo encontró a Orihime dentro de él, reposada en el blanco sofá cual mariposa sobre un jazmín. _"Perfecta",_ pensó. Se esparció perfume sobre el cuello y el pecho desnudo antes de que un silencio tórrido invadiera la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hasta el medio del espacio que los separaba, y mientras ella se encogía de hombros, deseando ser ciega al menos por esa noche, él la saboreaba con los ojos.

_–Acércate Orihime –_le ordenó suavemente.

_–Sí._

Se levantó Se levantó ostentando sin querer sus piernas firmes, esbeltas, blancas y perfectamente delineadas, y se envaró delante de él, sin dedicarle ni un miramiento de reojo solidario. A Aizen se le escapó un suspiro desolado cuando vio su escote frondoso metiéndose por sus ojos, descendiendo sus pensamientos hasta lo obsceno, pero de inmediato procuró mirarla a la cara porque temía no poder contenerse.

–_Dime, ¿te ha gustado tu nueva habitación? –_le preguntó con un interés fingido y con los propósitos desorientados.

–_Sí –_respondió Orihime con su estilo usual: su hálito húmedo y la entonación apagada o agitada–. _Es muy linda._

–_Sabía que te gustaría –_acotó él saliendo del pasmo–_. Dime, ¿has visto tu vestuario? Yo lo elegí todo. Como te dije anteriormente: todo fue hecho para ti._

–_Sí. Gracias._

–_No te preocupes –_e hizo una pausa insulsa–._ Orihime, ¿sabes que yo jamás podría hacerte daño, verdad?_ –preguntó dudoso.

La joven tardó un poco en responder. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

–_No lo sé._

–_¿No lo sabes?_ –repitió el hombre un poco decepcionado–. _Qué pena. Entonces ahora lo sabrás –_se inclinó hacia su rostro, como le gustaba hacerlo cada vez que tenía la intención de halagarla–_... Que jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño _–y le habló al oído–_. Es más, debo asegurarme al cien por ciento de que estés bien, de que estés saludable..._

El temor en el corazón de Orihime era ígneo. Ese hombre la hechizaba y ella no sabía de qué manera evadir sus efectos, que eran estupefacientes y ensordecedores.

–_...debo proveerte para que no te falte nada –_le murmuró en un eco fragante, mientras aterrizaba sus manos sobre sus hombros implumes–_ y para que no pases ninguna necesidad... _–encaramó su rostro al de ella, logrando por fin que su compañera lo mirase.

Orihime lo miró y vio que el hombre era un delirio encarnizado. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse y los labios de él la buscaban impacientes. Las manos de Sousuke tanteaban su cintura estrecha cuando una de ellas ascendió hasta su cuello, acariciándolo con una ternura que fue nueva hasta para él mismo, y el pálpito de su corazón encantado se hizo infinito. Sus labios belfos estaban a un segundo de los labios perfectos de ella cuando la misma mano ascendió, nuevamente, hasta su mentón.

–_...ni padezcas ninguna insatisfacción –_concluyó, estafándole la boca en un frenesí y produciéndole un sobresalto brusco.

Enredó los dedos entre su cabellera interminable, azotándole la nuca con una fricción sutil y se apresuró a besarla con más vigor para que sus labios se acostumbraran a los de él. Orihime permanecía en quietud, aún tolerando sobre su boca un dolor irremediable; por más de que le pidiera a ese hombre que se detuviera él no lo haría y aunque lo hiciese ello no cesaría la dolencia que, incluso, era gustosa. Miraba hacia ningún lado sin mirar, resistiendo la fricción de Sousuke sobre su boca infanta; le mordía el labio inferior sin lástima, provocándole un dolor atroz que la hacía sentirse morir. Profirió un grito estridente que la asustó a ella misma y Aizen recobró el sentido de la realidad, el cual había comenzado a perder desde que conoció el sabor de la mujer.

–_Lo siento, ¿te lastimé? –_le preguntó suavemente, fijándose en su boca con cuidado.

–_N, no. No –_respondió ella, inocentemente.

El beso, definitivamente, le gustó y no entendía por qué. Ese hombre; ¿acaso estaba acosándola? Él hablaba sobre proveerla y bla bla pero, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió que estuviera necesitada? Aún así, después del leve estigma, no ignoró mirarlo a los ojos, profundamente castaños, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada le reveló que lo sucedido no le había molestado. Pero Aizen resolvió que todavía no era el momento; que Orihime no estaba lista aún para conocer el éxtasis, así que retrocedió.

–_Durmamos Orihime –_ordenó con un cansancio hasta entonces oculto.

–_Sí –_respondió ella, desentendida. ¿Qué fue eso entonces?

El hombre se acostó primero y la miró encaminarse hacia el otro costado de la cama. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico y encima era virgen. La mujer se acostó a su lado, lo más alejada posible, pero la mano de él la alcanzó en un respiro y dejó de existir en sus cabellos. Cuando Orihime quiso mirarlo él ya estaba dormido, con un semblante muy diferente al que mostraba usualmente porque cuando dormido tenía un rostro benévolo e inocente, sin ningún vestigio de maldad, y entonces apagó la luz del velador de su mesa procurando sumirse en un sueño largo que no llegó hasta después de una hora de zozobra, en la que osó mirarlo sin recato ya que él estaba dormido, cavilando su perfil irreprochable, concentrándose en su figura refulgente aún en la obscuridad, persiguiendo sus formas y sus bultos con perspicacia, tratando de imaginar la sensación de aquel mechón de pelo que caía intratablemente sobre su rostro, sintiéndole el perfume salvaje que tenía a la habitación percudida por él, adivinándole la piel lampiña y deseando que fuese suave, escrutando el ritmo armonioso y relajante de su respiración que, finalmente, fue lo que logró conciliarle el sueño.

Esa fue la primera noche juntos. Sólo se dieron un beso incompleto que puso las brasas al fuego y el calor acudido se quedó allí para siempre porque incluso años después del aprisionamiento de Aizen y de la madurez de Orihime éste seguía allí, encendido para que lo adivinara quien quiera que visitase aquel aposento eterno.

* * *

_Tengo pensado agregarle dos capítulos más sólamente, me falta escribir el último todavía._

_ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer :)_

_Saludos,_

_Natali._


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenaas, de vuelta! Bueno, llegó el capítulo 2. Consejo: Si son menores de 18 años, no lo lean! Les adelanto que introduje el lemon en este capítulo y es muy fuerte; nada queda inexplícito._

_Les comento también que hay algo de UlquiHime, así que tal vez aquellos que gusten de ese pairing se sientan màs atraídos por este capítulo._

_Ok, que lo disfruten y gracias por leer!_

**_Disclaim: _**_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

El día siguiente despertó a ambos al mismo tiempo con un aroma pesado que había salido del mismo sueño que los dos estaban soñando y los enfrentó en una mirada sempiterna. Sousuke todavía no salía de la somnolencia cuando miró a Orihime y la miró un poco más, satisfecho de que su rostro celestial iluminándole el día estuviese allí frente a él.

–_Hola –_la saludó el hombre con un ademán encantador, muy distinto a sus maneras usuales, dejando en el aire el reflejo de un humor saludable.

–_Hola –_repitió ella sin salir de la incomprensión de estar donde estaba en la situación en la que estaba y con el hombre con el que estaba.

–_¿Cómo has dormido? –_le preguntó él encaramándose hacia ella con una evidente dicha matutina.

–_Bien –_respondió la joven cayendo en la cuenta de que hacía muchas horas no respondía "sí" a una pregunta.

Aizen le acomodó los cabellos desparramados por el rostro detrás de la oreja y Orihime se adormecía inevitablemente una y otra vez con el rumor de su respiración franca resonando sobre su frente. Él la acariciaba con una prestancia tan exquisita que parecía no quererla soltar jamás pero finalmente terminó de despertar y le dio un último tanteo a la umbela asolada antes de levantarse, haciendo que ella también se despertara del todo. Ella se desveló sin despegarse de las sábanas todavía calientes del lado de él y, apoyando la mano con ligereza sobre la frente, se puso a desvolver los pasmos nocturnos que la acongojaron en las noches anteriores para discurrir que la nueva no sería tan sombría como las pasadas y que pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos; que pronto volvería a ver a Ichigo. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ganas de irse. Se sentía cómoda en la habitación de Sousuke; no se daba cuenta de que perdía el tiempo pensando en él, conjeturando actividades que él pudiera estar realizando cuando no estaba con ella, buscando su perfume agresivo en todos los rincones del aposento, esperando el momento en que él la llamase para hacerle compañía durante el té, buscándole defectos que le eran difíciles de admitir, transfigurándolo en la lluvia de la ducha con el murmullo cristalino del agua, pensándolo antes de la siesta o, desde la noche anterior, esperándolo al final del día sin saber para qué. Sousuke salió del baño, o eso supuso Orihime al oír abriéndose la puerta de aquel, y cuando reapareció en el cuarto ya estaba vestido de ese blanco níveo que tan bien le sentaba. Después de haberse echado un vistazo en el espejo para ajustarse la faja caminó hacia su compañera, postrada cual bella durmiente, para despedirla como siempre le gustaba hacerlo; se le encimó con la sugerencia de sus modales y le habló bien de cerca, lo cual era su método preferido para dejar a la chica en llamas.

–_Nos vemos a la hora del té –_le prometió, soltando un beso suave en el aire para que cayese donde ella quisiera.

La joven no respondió sino calló hasta unos minutos después de que él se haya ido, dejándole su mirada profunda reverberándole la vida. Se levantó y sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, se dirigió hacia el baño y cuando se miró al espejo se desconoció. El espejo era un mentiroso; le decía que ya no veía en su rostro a la niña inocente del día anterior sino a una mujer deseosa de ser completa y enarbolada por la pasión adulta. No respondió a los improperios de su reflejo y lo dejó hablando solo, yéndose a seguir con lo suyo. Ya se había cambiado y duchado cuando tocaron la puerta y naturalmente supo que sería Ulquiorra, así que le abrió, adivinando que traería el desayuno, pero sin saber que la acompañaría durante él.

–_Aquí tienes tu desayuno, mujer,_

Le demostró una mirada vaga, molesta, y Orihime no lo comprendió.

–_Gracias –_le respondió desconcertada.

–_Aizen-sama me ordenó que te acompañe así que me quedaré aquí hasta que termines –_espetó mientras se adentraba a los aposentos de Sousuke.

–_B, bueno –_aceptó ella, cerrando la puerta.

Orihime se sentó y encimó a la pequeña mesa de dos que había en la habitación y tomó su desayuno inquieta, pues Ulquiorra permanecía de pie detrás de ella casi sin exhalar siquiera. No la sorprendió para nada que el hombre no le dirigiera la palabra pero como no tenía ganas de hablar tampoco se molestó en comenzar una charla. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa pero el efluvio lacrimógeno de esa persona la deshacía por dentro. Pareciera que el té no se terminaba nunca: cuanto más lo bebía menos tiempo pasaba desde que la compañía la auscultaba silente a sus espaldas, y cuanto más deseaba terminarlo más deseaba que él se fuera. Su silencio era incómodo, lívido, nostálgico; un silencio supuesto blanco porque sólo transmitía sensaciones pálidas, que desapareció por allí cuando ella sorbió la última gota de la infusión y se levantó, atronándolo con el correrse de la silla, para que Ulquiorra se fuera y la dejara sola.

–_Ya lo terminé –_se quejó.

El hombre calló, penetrando la vista a través de sus cabellos para adivinarle el semblante pero no pudo y entonces se le escapó una pregunta imprevista que a Orihime la anonadó.

–_Has dormido… Has dormido con Aizen-sama, ¿verdad?_ –desertó las palabras para que su mente no se las repitiera más.

"_¿Por qué me pregunta eso?",_ discurrió Orihime en cuanto sus oídos oyeron tal interrogación. Sin embargo, con ello cayó completamente en la cuenta de que Ulquiorra sentía algo especial por ella y aunque aquello no fuese correspondido la apenó porque entonces sintió lástima por él y porque además el Arrancar tenía que verla todos los días. Pero fue franca y alegó la respuesta eterna que por primera vez a Ulquiorra le disgustó oír.

–_Sí._

Se guardó las palabras y súbitamente desapareció, llevándose las vajillas del desayuno con él y olvidándose en la habitación su perfume de invierno y sus lágrimas que, como el mismo perfume, se rezumaron por todo el aire.

Aizen Sousuke se plantó delante del monitor sin mezquinar su intratable expresión gloriosa y se gozó petulante del infortunio del Espada. Sabía, cómo no, que el enmascarado guardaba inconscientemente dentro de sí un escuálido amor hacia Orihime que ni él mismo conocía y, por nada del obscuro mundo en que reinaba, iba a permitir que el hombre se la arrebatara. Fue a propósito que le ordenó trasladar a la joven desde la celda hasta la habitación, que le llevara el desayuno en la mañana y que se quedara a acompañarla durante aquel para que entonces notara las ropas tiradas y la cama sin armar, y por ende supusiera que allí durmió la princesa con el emperador y con eso se diera cuenta de que la humana no era para él, porque ella tarde o temprano se enamoraría del dios de Las Noches, y dejara de lado esos sentimientos imprecisos para que no llegasen a aclararse. Sorbió un trago de su endulzado té, plácido con el buen humor que le regaló el día, y prontamente entabló conversación con sus colegas preferidos, Gin y Kaname, sobre el trabajo del día aunque, como la mayoría de las veces, de lo que menos hablaban era de trabajo.

–_La verdad, Capitán Aizen… -_resopló Gin esbozando su clásica sonrisa pícara– _es que todo sería más fácil si esa joven no estuviera aquí._

La objeción no tenía nada que ver con el tema de conversación pero Aizen respondió sin ninguna desazón, pues encontró interesante hablar sobre su prisionera.

–_Gin… ¿Acaso nunca has sido encantado por una mujer?_ –cuestionó el interpelado.

–_Bueno, no lo niego. Aún así, esa joven no tiene más de quince años. ¿Te parecen decentes tus propósitos? –_remató verdaderamente curioso.

–_Orihime… Orihime es especial. Y mis propósitos para con ella no tendrían que incumbirte. En todo caso, si es una mujer entera o no, eso es algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar yo._

–_¿Y piensas hacerlo por la fuerza? –_se disgustó Gin.

–_Claro que no Gin. Ya te lo había dicho; Inoue Orihime olvidará al Shinigami Sustituto por voluntad propia._

–_Aún así, yo no la sometería a los estragos de una vida como tal –_criticó el ex capitán con un semblante pensativo.

–_Tal vez tengas razón –_consideró Sousuke, acomodándose el cabello–_. Pero, así como ella me ha atrapado, entonces yo también la he atrapado a ella. Es justo, ¿verdad?_

–_No. Sinceramente, no pienso lo mismo –_juzgó el hombre de cabello plateado–._ Es más, si una mujer me atrapara supongo que intentaría ganarla._

–_Pues… -_vaciló Aizen mirando al techo–_ ese no es mi estilo._

–_¿Y qué piensas tú, Capitán Tousen? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que la mujer esté entre nosotros?_ –indagó Gin a Kaname repentinamente.

–_Si Aizen-sama lo cree necesario entonces está bien, aunque en realidad no me interesa –_espetó el moreno con una modulación seca.

Gin se trocó reflexivo y brumoso.

–_Yo debo ser el único hombre sensible en este lugar._

Aquellas palabras acotó antes de que Aizen emitiera una risa muda y Kaname no dijera nada. Ichimaru y Tousen se marcharon y Sousuke permaneció en la silla por unos minutos más, esperando a que los dos anteriores se alejasen para encaminarse a su trabajo sin su compañía y sin tener que escuchar los insoportables e intermitentes comentarios de Gin. Mientras se dirigía hacia su ennoblecido trono, sin pensar en nada concreto, se topó con dos criaturas particularmente muy admiradoras suyas que lo buscaban con una urgencia premonitoria: Lolly y Menolly. Como el ex capitán supuso, las dos mujeres intentarían reprocharle y disuadirlo sobre el traslado de la cautiva, Inoue Orihime, a sus aposentos y la idea de que sus súbditas lo molestasen para faltarle el respeto lo molestó de tal manera que ni siquiera quiso saludarlas.

–_Aizen-sama –_profirió Lolly–_, buenos días. Espero se encuentre usted muy bien –_e hizo una reverencia huera, al mismo tiempo que Menolly.

–_Buenos días Lolly, Menolly –_refirió antes de que Lolly comenzara a argüir.

–_Aizen-sama, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, es más, aceptaré si me reprende pero, Menolly y yo nos hemos enterado de que la humana Inoue Orihime ha sido trasladada a sus aposentos –_altercaba la morena entre nerviosa y exacerbada– _¿Eso es cierto?_

–_Lolly… Me sorprendes –_respondió él con una entonación frugal–. _Así es. Orihime ha sido trasladada a mis aposentos puesto que yo mismo me haré cargo de su custodia. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?– _replicó.

–_No señor –_retorció– _Disculpe mi desatino._

–_Muy bien –_aceptó, abriéndose paso entre las dos dispuesto a seguir su camino pero Lolly fue insistente.

–_¡Aizen-sama! –_exclamó alzando la voz– _¿Acaso usted está enamorado de esa humana? –_se atrevió a inquirir, impulsada por su rabia.

–_¡Lolly! –_se sobresaltó Menolly frente a la osadía de su compañera.

Aizen Sousuke quedó conmovido. Su súbdita le estaba faltando el respeto. Supo que Lolly estaba celosa de Orihime pero sus sentimientos no le importaron, esa muchacha insolente no tenía nada que ver con su corazón. Dudó, manifestando una expresión sombría y quejosa, sobre qué hacer con ella y después de haber pensado en matarla sólo le devolvió, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, un desabrido "sí".

–_Váyanse las dos –_ordenó y ambas desaparecieron.

En la parsimonia de la clarobscura habitación, se encontraba Orihime a la espera de su requerimiento cuando se hizo la hora del té y a su sosiego lo barrió la oscilación: no quería ver a Aizen Sousuke pero sí querían verlo sus ojos y su cuerpo no quería tenerlo cerca porque su presencia le desmenuzaba hasta los nervios pero ella sí quería tenerlo cerca porque el lejano zumbido de sus pasos le aplacaba las penurias. Ulquiorra volvió a la habitación tratando de no imaginar el rostro de la mujer pero todavía se la llevó de allí con el afán de creerse que se la llevaba lejos, aún cuando en el fondo sabía que la llevaba a los pies de Aizen, y entonces trató de odiarse a sí mismo –porque así como no entendía el amor tampoco entendía bien el odio– por el hecho de no corresponderla, pero a ese sentimiento se lo llevó el viento que provocaba el revoloteo de los cabellos de ella, sacudiéndole el alma detrás de sí. Orihime lo miraba y sabía que algo no andaba bien con él pero no quería suponer demasiado porque a veces sentía que Ulquiorra trataba de acosar sus pensamientos y antes de que estos se le acabasen todavía los quería usar cuando estuviera con Sousuke. Llegaron al jardín de invierno, que los recibió con puertas cerradas y estípticas que permanecieron lacradas hasta que el Arrancar las abrió y se fue, y a Orihime la abrumó la sensación de que él en ningún momento había estado con ella. Las puertas se tornaron hospitalarias cuando la chica las atravesó y una vez más la cegó la verde fronda y salvaje personalidad de la sala, antes de que las palabras sutiles de Aizen la apremiaran y le devolvieran el sentido de la vista.

–_Hola Orihime._

Fue la bienvenida del hombre. La veía de lejos pero era como si la viera de cerca porque no necesitaba tenerla al lado para apreciarla bien; el simple deseo de tenerla le había inculcado en la mente su imagen vívida.

–_Hola, Aizen-sama –_contestó la mujer, cerrando la puerta.

–_Acércate –_le mandó.

Y la mujer se acercó, prodigando a los suelos encerados con el alzar de su miserable peso, y enseguida vislumbró sobre la mesa una merienda fascinante. El té estaba allí, por supuesto, y también había una gran variedad de pasteles, lo cual hizo que el estómago de Orihime resonara con un rugido que acaso fue tierno y por culpa de ello sus mejillas se enrojecieron con furia, obligándola a cubrirse el rostro de la vergüenza. Sousuke no mezquinó su innata sonrisa satisfactoria y la invitó a sentarse con él con una cortesía conquistadora, y ni siquiera tuvo que acudir a ella; ser diligente le era natural. No fue una merienda común como las anteriores, desde luego, ya que hablaron durante más tiempo y el carácter de ambos se desplegó con una comodidad nunca antes vista durante sus reuniones; hablaron sobre muchas cosas, algunas muy personales y otras muy subrepticias. Sin embargo, cada vez que él le hacía una pregunta a ella era con la intención de llegar a su corazón: no quería perderse nada, ni un solo detalle de ese ser tan misterioso e intrigante que no tuviera que ver con su sentir. Quería hacerla su amante, soñaba con amarla en la piel, soñaba con hacerle el amor y despojarle las aflicciones, pero antes quería conocer bien la esencia de Orihime y conocer sus vigores y flaquezas porque de lo contrario ella jamás olvidaría a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al principio, la muchacha se sintió exhortada ante sus preguntas, dado que su estilo era un poco autoritario pero, con el correr de los minutos, pudo lograr una soltura serena. Por momentos se le trababan las palabras y se sentía descostillarse de la timidez y aunque a Sousuke no le importaba en absoluto cuán ridícula ella creyera que era no podía evitar la jactancia y goce que le provocaban cada una de sus palabras y el más inexpresivo y errático ademán de su rostro tan bello. La joven era para él algo que no sabía precisar en cuanto a importancia, puesto que cuando no estaba a su lado creía no atañerle pero cuando la tenía en frente estaba seguro de que le concernía en todos los aspectos. Y todavía, a veces pensaba que era lo único cálido que tenía en la vida porque cuando se pensaba sin ella el frío le llegaba hasta las palabras.

–_¿Extrañas a tus amigos? –_le preguntó en una ocasión.

–_Sí –_alegó ella.

–_Extrañas al Shinigami Sustituto, ¿verdad? –_indagó él con un amargor desenfocado.

Pero Orihime no respondió, y no porque sí lo extrañara sino porque desconocía la respuesta. Había pensado en Aizen Sousuke con tanta dedicación y con tanta frecuencia que incluso había olvidado que su estadía junto a él no era más que la parte de un plan siniestro y que tal vez para él no tuviese la importancia que a ella se le hacía. Así que hizo una pausa para nada y entonces él prosiguió.

–_Fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad, Orihime? –_se atrevió a interrogar, aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería positiva.

–_Sí –_contestó la mujer después de enrojecerse, y preguntándose cómo ese hombre podía inquirir semejante cosa.

–_Así que sí –_expresó él después de sonreír, grato–_. Bien –_se puso de pie a su lado, acariciando sus mejillas de color bermellón–_. Te agradezco tu compañía Orihime. Te veo en la cama._

Aizen Sousuke se marchó una vez más y su despedida a Orihime le robó el aliento. _"Te veo en la cama"_ le susurró y la inocencia le fue asaltada con un desafuero ininteligible. _"Te veo en la cama"_ la mantuvo en vilo y el recuerdo de su expresión quedó suspendido en el aire. Las puertas del jardín se abrieron luego y aunque nadie era visible detrás de ellas Orihime supo que Ulquiorra estaba allí y que tendría que regresar a la habitación. Abandonó el lugar, llevándose consigo una sensación deliciosa que quedó grabada en su cuerpo, y después las puertas se la tragaron por completo.

El horario de la cena culminó y Sousuke dejó el comedor, reluciendo una contentura insólita, pues el día que se iba se estaba olvidando sobre él una asombrosa exaltación del ánimo. El ex capitán se encaminó rumbo a su aposento, emanando un deseo inamovible de encontrarse con su cautiva: había pensado mucho en ella desde la hora del té, ya que se encontró enloquecido después de haberla escuchado, y descubrió que fue la suavidad de sus palabras lo que le descolocó el carácter; cuanto más niña la pensaba más mujer la creía y cuanto más mujer la creía más se convencía de que lo era. Empujó las puertas de la habitación y se adentró con una calma encantadora y, por casualidad, inhaló un aroma que le pareció de otro mundo.

–_Mmmm… Perfume de mujer –_pensó en voz alta.

De hecho, la mujer acababa de darse un baño y antes de que terminara de perfumarse el hombre ya le había adivinado el encanto. Entró al baño sin golpear la puerta ni pedir permiso y encontró a la chica tratando su piel. Ésta había hecho uso de las cremas y perfumes femeninos de los que disponía el cuarto de baño cuando de repente sintió la intromisión precipitada de Aizen y profirió un diminuto resoplo obtuso, pues el susto le hizo azotar un pote de crema depilatoria.

–_¡Aizen-sama! –_bufó antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba a su lado, apreciándole a tacto el cuello con su diligencia imposible y oliéndoselo como si fuese una urgencia vital.

–_No sé cómo haces… -_le susurró al oído–_ para ser tan perfecta._

Orihime no encontró repuesta ni proseguir pero sí la encontraron sus mejillas, las cuales se empaparon de un rojo crepuscular. Sousuke había dejado su vida afuera del baño para enajenarse dentro de él con la percepción de la fragancia inmaculada, artificial y también congénita, de la piel de su prisionera. Enroscó el olfato en su cuello; iba y venía de una curva a otra, buscando el origen del aroma en todas sus hendiduras, humedeciéndoselo con el palpar de los labios, escondiéndose entre sus cabellos iridiscentes como metal, hurgando con cosquillas trastornantes detrás de sus orejas y haciéndole estremecer hasta la entrepierna con sus arrullos de amante en celo. Y mientras se relamía devorando desmedidamente los recodos ardientes de la sensualidad precoz de la muchacha, ésta se desprendió súbitamente de él esbozando involuntariamente un arrebol seductor. Aizen Sousuke hizo caso omiso de su rechazo entendible y lo descartó de inmediato.

–_O te quedas y te das un baño conmigo o te vas y calientas la cama –_propuso el varón en un murmullo sicalíptico.

No replicó sino guardó silencio la muchacha y se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto de baño, para traspasar el muro que separaba al futuro deseo en pleno fermento del deseo todavía a solaz. Salió y sintió cómo fue Sousuke quien la condujo hacia la puerta porque, aún sin verlo, sabía que tenía sus ojos puestos en ella. Y así fue, el hombre no le despegó la mirada en ningún momento, y de paso delegó en el aura de la chica la lascivia para que la mirara y la estudiara sobre la cama de modo que cuando él se le encimase con el perfume fresco y los cabellos húmedos ella ya estuviese lista para complacerse uno al otro. El cuerpo indemne de Orihime se desplomó sobre el colchón y se arrastró en una travesía alrededor de él, de punta a punta, escarbando y escalando las almohadas, apeándose para encontrar alguna trocha confortadora, surcando la textura del acolchado con el vaivén de sus piernas blancas y virginales de un extremo a otro, saturando el espejo del techo con su belleza envidiable, quemando el tejido de las fundas con el calor tropical de su piel, derritiendo a la habitación toda con su rútilo cegador. Pensaba, cómo no, en qué pasaría esa noche; pensaba que un simple beso podía encenderle la boca y deshacerle el corazón; pensaba que el roce con la piel de ese hombre le escaldaría hasta los sueños; pensaba que su mirada sedienta la atravesaría hasta el dolor; pensaba que el sopor después de jugar a las escondidas entre las sábanas la desvanecería hasta en el deleite.

Oía el crepitar del agua que caía de la ducha sin tregua y trataba de imaginar a su raptor sin ropas, sin atavíos, pero nunca había visto a un hombre implume así que se rindió ante su anhelo. Aún así, también trataba de alcanzar con los cinco sentidos, incluso más despiertos que ella misma, el efecto fluvial del agua sobre él; esbozaba a Sousuke crudo y un sobresalto candente la ofuscó. Él salió del baño y su efluvio embalsamado ensordeció hasta las paredes. Apareció una vez más ante los ojos de Orihime y sólo pudo satisfacerse ante su enajenamiento. La observó desde la arcada del ante baño y al vislumbrar sus plúmbeos ojos estupefactos lo supo enseguida: sí. Inoue Orihime era digna esa noche de conocer la pasión vehemente. Aizen Sousuke vestía un pantalón largo de raso nacarado que combinaba soberbiamente con su pecho níveo, el cual estaba más exhibido que su ansia misma.

–_Sinceramente –_opinó…–_, no te pido que bajes de la cama porque encajas a la perfección en ella_ –con un aire estupefacto.

Y sin decir nada más; y sin poder contenerse más, se empinó hasta el lecho, gateando en un serpenteo erótico, y se montó a ella, desfalcándole la inocencia con una exaltación indomable. Avanzó con los labios hambrientos hasta su cuello y lo caló de besos voraces, a la vez que hundía las uñas en su espalda estrecha y nimia y la refregaba hasta el suplicio. Orihime estaba suspensa. El vaho delirante de Sousuke la dominaba y le impedía absorber la realidad. El varón la desmigaba con la furia de sus labios y ella no hacía nada, sólo pensaba que aquello le gustaba y cedía su inexperiencia a la crápula del emperador para que él la desollase y la extinguiese de su personalidad. Aizen se detuvo en su mirada casta; ambas narices se rozaban, y le caldeó las mejillas con el jadeo imbatible de la urgencia.

–_Eres hermosa –_confesó–_. ¿Qué pasaría si…_ –comenzó a preguntar mientras tanteaba con sus dedos inquietos las piernas de Orihime–_ mis manos llegaran hasta allí?._

La muchacha profirió un gemido espléndido y a Sousuke le encantó.

–_Qué linda expresión Orihime… _-se extasió ante el semblante distorsionado de la joven.

–_¡Aizen-sama…! –_gimoteó entonces la princesa cuando sintió los dedos ardientes de Sousuke entrometiéndose en su ropa interior.

–_¿Qué?_ –la desafió el capitán acariciando su entrepierna con candor.

Orihime no refutó pero sus labios no se cerraban. El emperador de Las Noches los relamió con una espesura tan erótica en su lengua que a Orihime la sustrajo. Introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca con la intención de ahogarla si fuera posible y la investigó por dentro hasta que se aprendió el sabor de memoria.

–_Deliciosa…-_criticó–_ Esta es la sazón de tus labios, ¿verdad? –_se gozó en un suspiro deleitoso–_ Vamos Orihime, muéstrame tu costado obsceno –_exigió alzándose sobre ella y ensamblándosele.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta le desgarró el vestido dejando desnuda su parte frontal. Orihime apeló a un sobresalto intimidado y Aizen, ansioso por besar la piel privada de la mujer, la vio volverse hacia él con la mirada perdida. La muchacha no podía pensar bien con el ardor de ese hombre arrasándola en todo el cuerpo; le quemaba los pechos frotándoselos de arriba hacia abajo y le incineraba los pezones saboreándolos con la lengua. El hombre gozaba de probar la consistencia irreprochable de ella. De un momento a otro, volvió a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su falda y otra vez el jadeo quejoso de Orihime se hizo presente en la noche.

–_No será nada –_le prometió el rey del palacio con una mirada pervertida.

Y cuando la prisionera lo sintió llegar se sintió desvanecer. Sousuke introdujo los dedos en su pureza inmadura y estos se deshicieron dentro de ella.

–_¡Aizen-sama…! –_jadeó con un bufo profano–_ ¡Aizen-sama…! ¡Ya basta…!_ –pedía por favor ante la incomodidad húmeda que la colación le causaba.

–_Así es Orihime… Esa es la mirada que quiero… –_se excitaba él, mirándola a los ojos y sopesándole los pechos.

Y al cabo de unos minutos los dedos grandes del castaño se desenterraron de la fronda tibia de la chica; salieron húmedos y Sousuke los encontró impregnados de un efluvio celestial. Orihime había llegado al orgasmo. Terminó de arrancarle el atavío entero a la dama y la dejó absolutamente desnuda, lista para ser devorada.

–_Si así es como hueles…_ –conjeturó–_ me encantaría saber cómo sabes –_antes de que ella lo perdiese de vista en su parte inferior.

La saboreó, perdido en el tiempo, sin medirse, sin domarse, y el vaivén de su lengua furiosa dentro de la mujer se tornaba cada vez más sagaz y más ávido; la lengua era insaciable y la chica era un oasis. No se detenía ni con los gritos sordos de ella, es más, cuanto más audibles eran sus gemidos más hambriento era su deseo y mientras más ella gritaba más él la consumía.

–_¡Ah…! ¡Aizen-sama…! –_sollozaba adolorida por el abuso que el hombre le estaba haciendo.

Pero apenas unos largos minutos después de haber saboreado más, él logró detenerse y pareció completamente saciado. De no saber que aún le quedaba mucho por probar tal vez sólo se hubiera limitado a un par de caricias más antes de irse a dormir. Orihime estaba atolondrada. No entendió bien lo que sucedió pero aún habiéndole gustado, la había contundido. Se sentía mojada, se sentía sucia.

–_Aizen-sama… _–lo nombró en un resoplido devastado.

–_Es… increíble –_espetó–_. Nunca he hecho esto con una virgen. A decir verdad, nunca lo he hecho con una virgen. Tú serás la primera, Orihime_. _Debe ser un honor, ¿verdad? Para mí también lo es –_apuntó, recostando su cabeza sobre su barriga sensual. Luego se encaramó a su rostro, acechándola felinamente, e inquirió– _¿Quieres?_

–_¿Querer… qué? –_dudó ella.

–_Hacer el amor –_especificó él buscando su boca–_ ¿Quieres, Orihime? –_repitió.

La respuesta no llegó enseguida. Orihime estaba abrumada; primero, sus caricias y besos abrasadores; segundo, su lengua dentro de la boca; tercero, la misma lengua en su zona íntima; luego esto. _"Hacer el amor."_ ¿Qué es hacer el amor? ¿Es lo mismo que amar con palabras? Aizen Sousuke la acechaba, no le daba descanso. La perseguía insaciablemente y ella estaba irrevocablemente seducida. Él era bello, gallardo, seductor. Era adulto. Era serio y apelaba a una pasión imposible a la hora de encandecerla. ¿Cómo hacía para poderla usando métodos tan impúdicos?

–_Sí –_se rindió–. _Quiero hacerlo –_deseó con una intriga inocua.

Sousuke sabía que Orihime diría que sí; daba por hecho que la joven caía rendida a sus pies cada vez que el menor contacto entre la piel de ambos se daba y que su mirada honda le sondeaba los ojos. Esa mujer ya estaba siendo de él.

–_Sólo debes saber algo –_aclaró– _Soy salvaje y brutal pero también me gusta amar.. Lo que experimentarás será inolvidable. Y hoy serás mi mujer._

Ella lo observó temerosa, presintiendo que algo le dolería, pensando en Ichigo y recordando que lo amaba, creyendo que estaba entregándole su virginidad a una persona de la cual no estaba enamorada. No se arrepintió de asentir, realmente anhelaba que Sousuke le hiciera el amor, pero al apagarse la voz de él se imaginó sola, en su casa mirando la lluvia por la ventana, recordando los momentos pasados y cavilando en sus sentimientos contusos, derramando lágrimas que olían a amor. Miró al hombre a los ojos sabiendo que dejaba atrás su ingenuidad deshecha y se dijo a sí misma, en voz alta, que nada es para siempre.

–_Este momento sí lo será –_replicó él, conociendo el martirio del corazón de la cautiva pero desconociendo la verdadera aflicción que vivía dentro de aquel.

Orihime misma lo desvistió. Le quitó los pantalones nacarados y el corazón le rehiló por todo el cuerpo cuando vio su miembro y vio que era muy grande. Ella sabía que sería grande pero finalmente fue más grande de lo que pudo haber pensado y a la vez se preguntó cuán lejos podría llegar en su interior y cuánto dolor le podría causar.

–_¿Quieres tocarlo? –_le ofreció Sousuke al notar su anonadamiento–_ No muerde._

Todavía se había animado a tantearlo, persuadida absolutamente por el tamaño eminente de él, y cuando ya no le tenía miedo lo asió con las dos manos y lo deseó.

_Es un poco raro, ¿verdad? _–juzgó Sousuke.

Orihime no respondió. Sólo miraba esa pieza pesada y la palpaba, y cuando una idea indecente nació en su cabeza, la mirada de Aizen la engatusó. La divisó y la divisó durante tantos segundos y el anhelo efervescente no llegó hasta que la mujer rindió su mirada, delegándola en su miembro, y se llevó el mismo a la boca, sorbiéndolo con una intensidad menor, engulléndolo con una fuerza abatida, lamiéndolo con un esfuerzo lerdo de su lengua, saboreándolo confundida y nauseando por el sabor dérmico. Desgraciadamente para Sousuke, el orgasmo no llegó. Orihime era una inexperimentada y ello le obstruía las intenciones de satisfacerlo así que entonces esperaría; esperaría unos días o una semana más a que la chica supiese cómo complacerlo mejor y mientras tanto la complacería él a ella.

Se encajó en su entrepierna, introduciéndoselo con lubricidad, y Orihime volvió a jadear, inquieta por los movimientos incómodos del hombre sobre ella.

–_Esto te dolerá Orihime. No me molestaré si gritas –_asentó.

La muchacha lo sintió acomodarse dentro, trocando su miembro de un costado a otro en su interior, y los resoplidos no pudieron contenerse. El hombre estrujaba sus pechos enormes, refregándolos y frotándolos para adentro y para afuera y antes de que ella se gozara en la satisfacción él la penetró, haciéndola soltar un gemido sañudo y entintar todo su rostro con un matiz ardiente.

–_¡Vamos Orihime, muéstrame tu mirada atrevida! –_ansiaba fervientemente el amante.

–_¡Ahh…! ¡Ah…..! ¡Aizen-sama! _–rugía la joven con estruendos sicalípticos.

Y el vigor inconcebible de él la perforó sin lástima. Irrumpió vehemente en su castidad límpida y los estragos crueles que provocó dentro de su vagina le desgarraron hasta el llanto. Toda la pureza de Orihime se apagó en un gemido y Sousuke profanó su inocuidad, empujándola desesperado, corrompiéndole la sutileza, desnudándole el amor y retorciéndoselo.

–_Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun…_

Vociferó ella entre su gimoteo lacrimógeno después de haber deseado que fuese Ichigo quien la estuviese desvirgando. De repente, la pasión que Aizen había imbuido en las fuerzas de la joven se esfumó en la pesadez del calor de sus cuerpos. Orihime no lo vio y se perdió en sus pensamientos, donde inesperadamente encontró al verdadero hombre a quien amaba y lo deseó con llamas hirvientes. Ella nunca tuvo fantasías sexuales. Sin embargo, el letargo del momento tórrido que ese hombre obraba en su vida la hizo recordar las noches en las que el desasosiego no la dejaba dormir por hundirla en los deseos entrañables de que Ichigo fuera suyo y ella fuera de él y se amaran con pasiones insólitas.

Pero el sentimiento ya no era el mismo. Nada, concreto ni abstracto, era lo mismo en ella. En ese momento sólo se sentía viva, amada, única. Nunca se había sentido así. Desde entonces, Ichigo sólo sería un amor de papel: flácido, borroso, rugoso, desechable. No lo pensó capaz de amarla como ella esperaba ni amarla como Aizen Sousuke lo hacía. Sousuke se tomaba la molestia de indagar su corazón. Ichigo no.

–_Aizen-sama…_

A Sousuke le llamó la atención su arrebol. El rubor de su rostro lampiño no tenía nada que ver con su edad. Era agresivo, erótico, indecente, capaz de sucumbir hasta la piel más fría. Sin dudas, encontró en sus enrojecidas mejillas la inspiración que necesitaba para hacer el amor sin tener que domar sus vigores sobre la cama. Se sentía tan cautivado por esas huellas de sangre calientes que no pudo evitar el pasmo en su corazón; eran arreboles prematuros que incitaban el libido. La belleza de esa simple humana era tan magnífica que inclusive era cuestionable, parecía de mentira.

La joven gemía cada vez con más intensidad, exhalaba con furia y agitación, repitiendo desmedidamente el nombre de su amante. Era como un tamborileo el sonido de su frágil voz descolocada. Ésta se esfumaba vaporosamente en el aire y le empañaba la realidad a él. El hombre casi creyó que el palacio estaba nublado.

–_¡Aizen-sama!_

Un barullo de pasión le retumbaba los tímpanos.

–_¡Aizen-sama!_

Una bruma sin color le cegaba la razón.

–_¡Aizen-sama!_

Dos estrellas grisáceas destellaban en el universo.

–_¡Aizen-sama!_

Dos labios ardientes lo pedían a gritos.

A cuestas de su cuerpo, Sousuke se descubrió amándola con una pasión que él nunca se había conocido. Orihime era frugal, deliciosa, dueña de un amor sin igual y de un cariño obvio que no se animaba a compartir. Se descubrió en algún recodo de la existencia dos ansias irrevocables: una era amarla a ella sola. Dudaba sobre cuán capaz sería de verter sus sentimientos –los cuales escaseaban en su corazón– sobre un solo ser; sobre una débil humana; sobre una muchacha de quince años que tan poco podría entender de él. Así todavía, le era ilógico no desearla. Su otra ansia, la que más lo asustó y sorprendió, fue la de amarla todos los días de su vida. Desde el momento en que Orihime osó cruzarse por sus ojos y atreverse a llamarle la atención sobremanera, Aizen se creyó su dueño. Entonces no lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano esa joven atractiva tendría que ver con él. Aún sin haberle oído la voz siquiera, se había previsto a su lado, consolándola y alimentándola con caricias y besos que ella no se resistiría a recibir. No obstante, nunca había imaginado que tal obsesión física lo ataría ineluctablemente a su corazón. El sentimiento era alarmante, así que se desprendió de la meditación sobre los mismos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba alucinando con sus dotes para el encanto y prosiguió, entonces, a consumir con mayor codicia sus incomparables dotes para el placer.

Se centró nuevamente, dejando extenderse el deseo, en la hermosura surreal de Orihime y le arrebató la pureza una y otra vez como si ello fuera vital. Se quedó sin aire mientras hurgaba en sus rincones exudados, se enajenaba de cualquier realidad que no fuera de su amante cada vez que sus labios la besaban con avaricia, se convenció constantemente de que el momento no era mentira, que sí la estaba haciendo suya, y se gozó con creerla sólo de él.

Orihime gozaba más y razonaba menos. Disfrutaba esotérica pero inefablemente la sensualidad imprudente de Sousuke desmenuzándole la niñez –tanto con obscenidad como con una diligencia sensitiva–; necesitaba sus manos agresivas estrujándole el desamparo, se sentía desvanecer ante su brutalidad increíble, suspiraba entrecortadamente ante sus movimientos vehementes, se agotaba cada diez segundos por sus cuidados voluptuosos, se ofuscaba al ver cuándo él acababa. Todo le parecía sucio. Ella misma se sentía sucia. Su mente era una hoja en blanco. Sentía al hombre como parte de ella; no quería desatarlo de su cuerpo, pues la convencía, con sus susurros idílicos y apasionados, de que era lo único que tenía. Aquel hombre, que a pesar de ser siniestro era un seductor cimero, se impelía sin pausa ni corrección en su sector más reservado. La muchacha sobrellevaba un vaivén interminable que la hacía llegar al cielo; Orihime casi atisbó una nube. Gustaba de Aizen Sousuke y esa sensación terriblemente agridulce era inamovible; estaba inexorablemente arraigada a su cuerpo. De seguro fuera un insigne experto del amor, o al menos eso pensó ella cuando ansió con fervor que sus manos volvieran a untarla de todo él y que su cuerpo fogoso azuzara sus bríos de mujer.

Finalmente, Sousuke acabó por última vez y puso término a su delirio intratable. Mientras él se dirigía al baño, Orihime permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, todavía insegura de seguir con vida. De no haber sido por el perfume de su febril raptor destilándose de las sábanas y almohadas, la joven hubiera creído que estaba en el paraíso: qué buena sensación. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había vivido muchas horas enlazada física y emocionalmente con un hombre que, según ella, jamás la vio llorar, pensó en Ichigo. _"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_, se preguntó con una pizca de pena y un grano de arrepentimiento antes de sentirse empapada y no saber si lo estaba por el orgasmo, por el sudor o por las lágrimas que aparecieron súbitamente en su expresión exhausta.

Tenso, pesado, denso. Así se percibía el aire cuando Aizen Sousuke e Inoue Orihime yacían abatidos sobre el impúdico lecho de intimidad.

–_Eres demasiado hermosa _–dijo él, azorado, postrado.

La miró a los ojos, deseándola un rato más, pero se supo satisfecho como nunca había estado y notó, casualmente, que los ojos eternos de su acosada prisionera ya no llamaban entre ausentes lágrimas a su salvador, sino que pedían desconsoladamente el cariño sustituto de su secuestrador imperial. Vio que Orihime estaba confundida y las cegueras del corazón, según él, eran lo que la mayoría de las veces llevaba a los seres humanos a aferrarse a objetos o personas simplemente para no echar a perder el amor.

–_Me amarás_ –le dijo, amoldando su mirada clarobscura a la mirada templada de ella y regalándole sin querer y también queriendo una sensación de temor que, si bien la estremecía, la podía.

Aizen enseñó un semblante tan humano y sentimental que Orihime vio perfecto. Nunca ese hombre había sido tan atractivo y perturbador en la piel como entonces: sus ojos apagados la exhortaban a la entera sumisión y su franca respiración sobre su rostro sugestivamente ingrávido le cortaba el aliento.

–_Sí._

_

* * *

_

Uff, me llevó tiempo describir la escena sexual, la verdad es que fue muy difícil tener que pasar de un personaje a otro y relatar lo que ambos sienten por su parte, etc. Confieso que me fue más duro intentar ponerme en la piel de Aizen por el hecho de que él es hombre; ¡qué sé yo en qué piensa un hombre en un momento así! Pero bueno, también fue cuestión de improvisar e imaginar qué sentiría él estando con la preciosa e inocente Orihime. Fue bastante impreciso pero allí lo logré; ahora les toca a ustedes criticar.

Con respecto al capìtulo tres y último de esta historia, aún no termino de escribirlo pero aún así ya tengo decidido el final. Les comento que el lemon no termina acá: en la próxima parte será menos extenso pero tendrà una mayor cuota de placer.

Bueno, una vez màs gracias por leer y espero hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo.

Saludos, Natali.


	3. Chapter 3

_Llegó el capi tres! Bueno, en primer lugar se habrán dado cuenta de que volví a subirlo, es lo que lo edité. Después de haber releído -después de publicado- el que publiqué ayer advertí la cantidad de errores ortográficos. Les pido disculpas por esos errores y, si quieren, pueden volver a leerlo aquí. Sólo corregí los errores ortográficos y algún que otro error gramatical pero por lo demás, el capítulo es el mismo._

_Aprovecho para decirles que decidí extender la historia, como consejo de KaoruB, y finalmente serán 6 capítulos o al menos eso tengo planeado por ahora. Es un poco díficil extenderla por el hecho de que los personajes casi siempre se ubican en un mismo lugar, es decir, no puedo lograr una narración tan dinámica con respecto a lo que quiero contar. Pero bueno, espero que igualmente la disfruten._

_Al final no incluí lemmon en este capítulo pero agregué algunas escenas de approaching, aquellas que tanto nos gusta a las mujeres . El capi no es tan intenso como el anterior pero pienso que quedó bien._

_Bueno, sin más preámbulos, a ver si alguien más se anima a leerlo!_

_Saludos!_

**_Disclaim: _**_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kuno._

_

* * *

_

El olor a dulce de membrillo era caprichoso. Se metía hasta por los poros en el sentido olfativo de la joven que dormía. Sin despegar los ojos, la misma lo adivinó cerca y lo imaginó. Era grumoso y pesado, de un rojo ensangrentado, alegre cual desayuno matinal y la seducía con un aroma desmesuradamente dulce. Antes de verse la somnolencia en el espejo del techo soñó, entre el sueño y la realidad, que veía el día y el sol asomando por la ventana de su habitación en Karakura, pero cuando aquel sueño fue más realidad que sueño la princesa abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro altivamente cabrilleante de su raptor: Aizen Sousuke la miraba de frente en una contemplación aletargada.

_–Buenos días Orihime._

La dueña del nombre dudaba de estar todavía dormida o de estar ya despierta, pues tal visión en las primeras horas del día no le pareció verosímil. La mirada de esa persona era interminable, relumbraba como la mañana estival y le producía un sueño constante: era sedante, la derretía por dentro.

_–Buenos días, Aizen-sama._

Su respuesta fue breve pero su saludo fue encantador; acaso llevó bien oculto a los oídos de su remitente un caudal de sentimientos tímidos que Sousuke barruntó incluso antes de que Orihime los tuviera. A penas encandilado por la hermosura falaz que enseñaba el rostro de su prisionera en las horas más tibias del día, se animó a sorprenderla mediante un acto sobre el cual jamás había ensayado: ordenó que llevaran el desayuno al aposento para los dos, sólo para hacer sentir a la muchacha como una reina, título que, pensó, no le sentaba nada mal. El emperador de Las Noches dejó huir de sus labios un beso irreprimible que fue a parar en la palma de la mano izquierda de la humana y antes de que ella dijera nada, un sonido retorcido invadió el recinto de la cama todavía encendida desde la noche anterior. Aizen profirió una risa divertida y Orihime estaba convencida de que hace un segundo había perdido todo su encanto. Hizo a un lado su rostro excesivamente ruborizado y se disculpó con un remilgo incoherente –como si tener hambre fuera un delito penal– y en el mismo instante alguien tocó la puerta, haciéndola tragar un mal augurio.

–_Entra_ –dijo el ex capitán, segundos antes de que asomara por la entrada de la habitación la figura delgada y sutilmente delineada de su súbdita menos tolerada.

Era Lolly, esbozando una sonrisa desorientada y llevando una bandeja rectangular sobre sus manos trémulas.

–_Permiso_ –espetó al adentrarse, y entonces se llevó la desilusión más cruel de su vida.

–_Buenos días Lolly_ –saludó su divinidad más honrada con un semblante inédito para ella. La muchacha no discernió si era contentura o fastidio, pues nunca lo había visto tan indefinido.

–_Buenos días señor_ –le respondió con una entonación incognoscible. La joven morena se atribuló; estaba atolondrada, perdida, iracunda. Se sintió abatida.

–_Ven Lolly, tráenos el desayuno. Orihime y yo estamos hambrientos _–ordenó él.

_"¡Maldita perra!"_, pensó hacia la cruelmente hermosa acompañante de su cruelmente perfecto amo y señor en cuanto terminó de darse cuenta de que esa _"colorada desgraciada"_ le había robado lo que ella siempre había deseado: el amor de Aizen.

Una sensación de impotencia la enfermó ese día. Lolly Aivirrne había recibido, catorce horas previas, la estricta orden de servirle el desayuno a _"Aizen-sama"_ en el horario estándar del emperador y ni bien su mente concibió la idea de estar a solas con él en su habitación, aunque fuesen unos pocos segundos, un grito de júbilo salió disparado de su boca. No había dormido por la espera de la ansiada hora pero, aún con los ojos abiertos, lo soñó tan íntimamente que un calor irreal la había envuelto de satisfacción. Cuando el momento de asistirlo había llegado su costado más candente no resistió las ganas de darse a conocer, pues una contentura sugestiva se acarreó, desmedidamente, a sus maneras corrientes. Se había levantado de la cama dos horas antes del horario dispuesto sin siquiera despertar a Menolly –como todos los días lo hacía–; se encerró en el cuarto de baño durante larguísimos minutos para ducharse, maquillarse y hacer cualquier cosa sobre su cuerpo que la hiciera ver irresistible; cambió su falda usual por una más acortada y se calzó pantimedias de encaje, exacerbada en ilusiones vanas, y se echó medio frasco de un perfume que olía a estúpida. Incluso Szlayel Aporro Grantz se lo había comentado.

–_Hueles patética_ –la juzgó cuando se la cruzó en la cocina del palacio.

–_Y tu peinado es ridículo_ –retrucó ella desafiante, con una aguda mirada de reojo, a la espera de una réplica.

Pero ninguna réplica había llegado, ya que el Espada había hecho caso omiso de los comentarios infantiles de su hermana y antes de haberle dedicado un infame silencio se marchó, indiferente.

Mientras la enmascarada caminaba exageradamente sensual por los acéticos y acicalados pasillos que conducían al flamante cuarto de su emperador, urdía las palabras y los gestos que exhibiría ante él. Nada le parecía más excitante que un desayuno caliente en su compañía. A medida que sus pasos se acercaban a las fatuas puertas, sus nervios se retorcían cada vez con mayor sagacidad; no se creyó siquiera capaz de sostener la bandeja. Pero se esforzó, pávida y ansiosa, en demostrarle a su venerado hombre que ella era suficiente y golpeó las puertas con el corazón desbocado. _"Entra",_ había dicho él y sus mejillas se colorearon con pudor. Sin embargo, cuando entró todo el empeño que estaba poniendo se deshizo ante sus ojos: Inoue Orihime, desdeñablemente hermosa, envidiablemente sexy, se encontraba dentro de la habitación del hombre al que ella amaba, recostada en la misma cama que él, cubierta por sábanas brunas que olían indudablemente a él, sujeta idílicamente a las intocables manos de él y descarada e injustamente emanando el perfume de él. En aquel momento no pudo descargar la ira plañidera que rebozaba de sus entrañas. Le pareció un escarnio imposible el hecho de saberse humillada ante su amo, por lo que solamente prosiguió a obedecer y se arrimó, con su insoportable amor calumniado, a donde los dos estaban.

–_Dale la bandeja a Orihime, Lolly** –**_le ordenó Sousuke a la colegiala con una amabilidad sarcástica.

–_S,sí_ –asintió ella, titubeando ante la exigencia y cumpliéndola sin querer.

Toleró con acritud el hecho de tener que acercarse obligadamente a la mujer odiada y servirla con la sensación de que su vida dependía de ello. Jamás Aizen Sousuke había sido tan sañudo como para ultrajarla de tal manera, tanto que la muchacha comenzó a odiarse a sí misma.

–_Muy bien Lolly. Ahora déjanos solos_ –dictaminó él fingiendo un encanto tan derretidor que a la Arrancar se le heló el corazón.

Lolly salió de la habitación ensopada en lágrimas furibundas, frustrada hasta el sudor y encolerizada por haberles dado el gusto tanto a Aizen como a Orihime por haberla hecho llorar. Las puertas del aposento se cerraron y el aire descargó una pesadumbre increíble, como si algún sentimiento pesado se hubiera esfumado de aquel.

El té despedía un aroma perfecto o al menos eso le pareció a Sousuke cuando lo olió. Dedujo que no era para menos, pues había sido preparado tras una noche de gran inspiración. Lo olfateó cuidadosamente, separando la esencia del membrillo de las rodajas de pan tostado, y después de haberse envainado profundamente en el perfume humeante de aquel extracto atisbó el rostro de Orihime en frente suyo, taciturno.

–_¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a tomar el té?_ –le preguntó al verla en silencio.

–_Esa muchacha… _–expresó constreñida– _estaba triste._

–_No_ –aclaró él seriamente–._ Lolly es posesiva y envidiosa. Eso es todo._

Orihime guardó silencio y ocultó la culpa en sus ojos. No hacía caso de los celos obtusos y el odio leonino de esa joven que siempre la vejaba, pero lo que sí la turbaba era el sentimiento de culpa.

–_Desayunemos Orihime_ –dispuso el hombre para distraerla de su aflicción–._ Me disgusta que entristezcas por semejante irrelevancia._

Y después de que el estómago de ella volviera a quejarse, Orihime obedeció. La pena por Lolly continuaba en sus pensamientos pero tampoco eludió, por enésima vez, el encanto siniestro de Sousuke. Tras el primer sorbo de té le correspondió la mirada y halló al hombre como siempre: su sola presencia era intimadora, la turbó como en el primer día y sus palabras puntuales le rasguñaron el corazón. Casi encantados uno con el otro, sin decírselo y sin demostrarlo por parte de ella, desayunaron en la cama cual matrimonio recién estrenado. Sousuke observó minuto a minuto, encandilado, cuidosa y meticulosamente, el albor único de ese ser en la mañana y se preguntó de vez en cuándo qué le apetecía más: si el té, el membrillo o el retoño espléndido de su cautiva en el amanecer índigo.

Al cabo de un largo rato, cuando el desayuno hubo concluido para los dos, la hora de partida se hizo para Aizen. Ya se había envuelto en esos atuendos blanquecinos y le había proporcionado a la chica los mimos matinales necesarios para que ella no lo echase de menos durante el día cuando abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, y resopló con una sonrisa huera:

–_No armes la cama._

Y se marchó.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol que nunca conoció Las Noches seguramente dominaba la ciudad en Karakura, Orihime, echada en la cama, miró por la ventana pensando en la luna en cuarto creciente y preguntándose por qué sería que el cielo nocturno carecía de estrellas cuando de pronto reapareció en la habitación el espectro lóbrego de Ulquiorra. La muchacha sintió una gran vacío cuando imaginó que el hombre podría saber lo que la anterior noche había ocurrido pero era inevitable; Ulquiorra tendría que aceptarlo: Inoue Orihime no le correspondía porque Aizen Sousuke la estaba conquistando y porque ella todavía amaba a Kurosaki Ichigo. Con fuerzas envalentonadas, pues su cuerpo entero se sentía desvanecer tras la brutalidad de Sousuke en la noche anterior, se despegó del colchón y, antes de mirar a la cara a Ulquiorra, supo que no tenía ganas de almorzar porque el simple echo de oír su silencio empedernido le sacaba las ganas de todo. Él se adentró sin decir nada ni dirigirle la mirada y dejó el servicio sobre la mesa. Nuevamente permaneció de pie a un costado. Orihime lo vislumbró, consternada por esos sentimientos sibilinos que el Arrancar manaba porque sí, y se sentó, encaramándose al almuerzo e inculpándose por provocar lágrimas invisibles en la mirada lejana de esa persona. Hizo un remilgo y no porque la comida supiera mal ni porque el jugo de naranja estuviera agrio, sino porque el simple hecho de sentirse ruin involuntariamente para con el Espada le había revuelto el estómago; se asqueó de ella misma. Sin embargo almorzó, en silencio, pero acaso sin el continuo fastidio diurno por que ese hombre la acompañara mientras ella comía.

–_No… No tienes que quedarte si no quieres_ –le dijo a Ulquiorra de repente, sin mirarlo, y con un resoplo de la voz que pareció lúgubre.

–_No puedo. Hacerte compañía es una orden de Aizen-sama_ –respondió él enseguida.

Un silencio sobrehumano casi los abrumó. Ulquiorra quería irse, irse para siempre de Las Noches para no tener que ver más a esa mujer que tantas contrariedades le ocasionaba en su mente. Si no era porque se entrometía a través de las hendijas que se abrían en aquella cada vez que pensaba en ella era por algún intersticio insólito de su corazón que aparecía cuando fuera que evocara su voz tenue.

La noche de la noche anterior, cuando merodeaba por el palacio sin nada concreto en qué pensar, entró en la sala de monitoreo para husmear en lo que sus colegas Espada podían estar haciendo. Fue así como sin querer se tropezó con una imagen que le dolió en cualquier lugar. Había visto a Aizen y a Orihime desvestidos entre obscuras sábanas cárdenas y haciendo el amor en un desenfreno imposible del cuerpo. Ver aquello fue mordaz. Su emperador deshojaba con una dedicación magnífica el cuerpo virgen de la mujer que el Arrancar ansiaba y la mujer por la que pasaba horas interminables en vilo era abrasada incansablemente por el apetito insaciable de su emperador. Entonces, se había ido por allí a pensar en cabellos cobrizos y se le perdió una lágrima fría que cayó en el suelo ausente, y mientras daba rienda suelta su penuria más amarga se le ocurrió que tal vez él tuviera un corazón dentro del cuerpo: Inoue Orihime despertó un sentimiento dentro de él cuyo nombre no se animaba ni a pensar y el mismo, si bien lo templaba, le enfriaba el alma.

El sigilo de sus cavilaciones turbaba las penas de ella. Después de ingerir la última ración de _tenpura_, a Orihime se le escapó una compunción incógnita para Ulquiorra.

–_No quiero entrometerme… pero me entristece verte así_ –se confesó, buscando su rostro y encontrando al hombre, de espaldas, ensimismado.

–_No te preocupes. Hay asuntos que no te conciernen_ –le respondió él con un dejo de sorpresa por la atención de la chica.

–_No tienes que ser indiferente. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte pero-_

–_No te preocupes_ –la interrumpió–._ Estoy bien._

Orihime no insistió. Con todo ello, si sus palabras le hacían daño entonces desistiría, no intentaría ayudarlo. _"No puedo ser yo quien lo ayude"_, pensó.

Las vajillas desaparecieron de la mesa tan rápido como las puertas del aposento se cerraron y un ventarrón de soledad la azotó. Orihime miró hacia la cama, desarmada y olorosa a ímpetu, y recordó con un dejo de arrepentimiento el evento que anteanoche la había despojado de su inocencia. Antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos la sensación de sentirse mujer le provocó un escalofrío tibio en su parte más femenina del cuerpo. Aizen Sousuke fue un diestro único del sexo y ella una colegiala confundida. Pero, el amor nocturno que desparramaron a la penumbra entre el sudor y los gritos guturales se perdió, muchos días después, en la despedida sin adiós de los dos, y no reapareció en la vida de Orihime sino hasta el día en que Ichigo logró llegar a amarla y el sopor endulzado de los romances adolescentes que los llenó de besos y fiebres azoradas, le hizo revivir a la joven en el futuro los imborrables goces crónicos que vivió alguna vez con su emperador.

La hora del té, la tan esperada hora del té se aproximaba. _"Otra vez",_ se dijo la joven en voz alta cuando esbozó un encuentro más con Ulquiorra y una nueva cita con Sousuke. Ya no asistiría a la cita del rey con aquellos nervios intratables que en días anteriores le robaban horas sin sosiego, sino que asistiría al encuentro con su _"amo"_ a sabiendas de que aquel conoció su cuerpo desnudo de punta a punta y, sin haberle pedido permiso, le quitó el amor intacto que entonces ella guardaba para Ichigo. El recuerdo de ese momento la abrumó, pero la hora se hizo y la habitación ya no la retenía dentro. Ulquiorra pasó a buscarla y mientras se dirigían a la sala principal Orihime se percató de que sus bríos de primeriza estaban fermentando en su cuerpo: comenzó a desear a Sousuke.

–_Es Ulquiorra Schiffer. Inoue Orihime ya está aquí_ –vociferó el Arrancar.

–_Que entre_ –dispuso el Shinigami y Ulquiorra se fue.

Sólo un paso dentro bastó para rebozar el encuentro de beatitud y un respiro blando fue suficiente para incentivar un sexto sentido en Aizen Sousuke. Orihime cerró las puertas y el chirrido casi imperceptible de aquella pareció inexistente. Aizen la sintió encaminándose hacia donde él y Orihime divisó su irreprochable perfil, inmutable como siempre. Ella estaba nerviosa, lo miraba pero la conturbaba mirarlo. Le gustaba, le atraía, lo deseaba. Después de que él le había hecho el amor con un vigor intolerable, Orihime quiso a Aizen Sousuke. En ese rato vespertino, no encontró en su presencia aquel aura de obscuridad, sino a un simple hombre. Un hombre que la besó, la desnudó, que fue la primer persona en explorar sus formas de mujer, la primera persona en notar su constreñido corazón quebrado.

–_Siéntate por favor_ –dijo él, revolviendo el té y mirando hacia ningún lugar.

Tras haber proferido las palabras, Sousuke invitó a la joven a hacerle compañía. Orihime se sentó frente a él un tanto incómoda, un poco tímida, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de verlo a él y atisbando su rostro templado de vez en cuando. Finalmente él la miró y su mirada disolvente la encendió. La miró a los ojos durante un largo rato tratando de descifrar qué era más bello, si sus cenicientos ojos hondos o si su infantil mirada nostálgica, pero después de todo sostuvo que, a pesar de que Orihime era bella en cada punto de su cuerpo, lo era aún más considerándola entera. Admitía para sí mismo que la amaba pero aún negaba estar enamorado de ella. Sus conceptos sobre el amor eran difíciles y paradójicos. Cuando no estaba con ella se sentía tan ominoso como un dios pero cuando estaba con ella sentía como su poder espiritual se absorbía con gran rapidez cada vez que su cuerpo entraba en contacto con su piel; cuando no estaba con ella él se sabía una entidad superior a los hombres, se sentía un humano que podía dar mucho más que los demás, pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía el único hombre del mundo que, si bien alucinaba con trascender de lo carnal cada vez que la hacía suya, también podía querer a los demás. Supo, desde el momento primero en que la vio, que Orihime tenía un poco que ver con aquella necesidad que entrañaba su alma de escampar el vacío de su corazón; encontró en la mirada de la humana un vigor mucho más fuerte que la fuerza espiritual o más poderoso que los deseos de un tirano, un vigor que lo fascinaba y que por momentos acallaba su voluntad.

Le gustaba, le atraía, la deseaba. No obstante, para él el estado de amor en una persona era una de las mayores pruebas de debilidad. Solía decir que un hombre es capaz de amar sin estar enamorado de aquello que ama, así como las personas pueden soñar sin tener que estar dormidas. _"Enamorarse es inútil e innecesario"_, se oyó diciendo alguna vez. _"Puedes amar muchas cosas sin tener que enamorarte de cada una de ellas. El amor no es tan irrazonable como todos dicen"_. Pero esta vez la razón, tan apreciada por él, le había jugado una mala pasada. Él estaba amando a Orihime, así como amaba el poder, la grandeza y un sentimiento más que confundía con intimidad cuando en realidad era soledad; cada vez que la tocaba la amaba un poco más, aunque él mismo no le diera relevancia al hecho.

Con ese sentimiento al comienzo del día, después de que los dos habían desayunado, Aizen Sousuke se descubrió incitado por un encanto brutal hacia Orihime: su calor en la intimidad y su aliento amateur lo pusieron en mientes de que tal vez no había otra cosa en su vida que lo hiciera sentir así. Pero, como siempre acostumbraba, dejó de lado esas ideas _"flacas"_ y se limitó, por el momento, a aceptar que la deseaba; con el cuerpo o con el corazón, la deseaba.

Tuvieron entonces una reunión diferente. Orihime cantó para él, como hacía varios días que no lo hacía, y Sousuke se enajenó del mundo al concentrar su existencia en aquella _"mariposa en arrullo"_: la voz aromada de esa joven avivaba instintivamente el fuego en su interior. Ella cantó tímida, conmovida, sintiéndose ella más que nunca. La lírica de la canción era linda y cautivante, las imágenes de la letra la llevaban una y otra vez a lo que vivió la noche pasada. La sumergía en una escena cálida en la que se encontraba a ella misma amada. Cantó la canción y cuando la hubo terminado Sousuke le pidió que volviera a cantarla. Orihime cantó nuevamente y el letargo de ese rato fue emocionante.

Otra vez la esperada noche cayó sobre el aposento. Orihime vestía de blanco, cómo no, y su metálica cabellera anaranjada discordaba con la imagen inmaculada. Estaba sentada en el sofá esperando al rey de Las Noches y los ojos ya no encontraban ápice más donde posarse. Él entraría en cualquier momento, se tomaría el bendito baño, la invitaría a acostarse con él y luego la desvestiría sofocadamente para hacer lo que Dios manda. En realidad, Orihime le temía a ese deseo. Le temía a esa mirada de lince. Le temía a esos labios sagaces. Le temía a ese hombre sutilmente sexy que la desnudaba con tan solo mirarla. Sin embargo lo esperaba. Lo esperaba para que la hiciera sentir la única mujer en el mundo; lo esperaba para creer que él era el único hombre en su vida; lo esperaba para que la enloqueciera ciegamente con sus caricias ardientes y susurros abrasadores; lo esperaba para consumar el deseo. Entonces, oyó el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y sintió el perfume abusivamente ávido entrando en la habitación. Sousuke se adentró, en silencio y en acecho como siempre y, tras ponerle llave a las puertas, volteó y el tiempo no le alcanzó para buscar a Orihime, pues la encontró apenas percibió los latidos impetuosos de su corazón. Vio a la mujer y notó que un paisaje de intriga y misterio la contorneaba. _"Qué criatura maravillosa"_, pensó. Le sintió el perfume, embriagador como en las noches anteriores; le sintió los golpes del corazón, violentos como en cada encuentro; le sintió el temblor en el cuerpo, como cada vez que él iba a acercársele; le sintió el deseo, tratando de escaparle al cuerpo mismo. Vio a Orihime, encogida e indefensa, y la estudió. Su mirada la aplacó; como para encerrarla en una sentina vaporosa, como para capturarla en una trocha fragante, como para hacerla suya con tan solo un atisbo.

–_Me encanta_ –dijo…–_. El blanco te sienta mejor con cada minuto que pasa_ –observando los botones que se agazapaban con fuerza en la blusa que la mujer vestía y que resistían el tamaño de sus pechos.

–_Gracias _–respondió ella ruborizada, por supuesto.

–_Ven, Orihime. Tómate un baño conmigo_ –propuso él sin pensarlo dos veces y haciendo ademán para encaminarse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Orihime se sobresaltó, pues tal propuesta le robó el aliento durante algunos segundos. Le dio mucho pudor la mera idea de imaginarse en una ducha con él. Pero se puso de pie, consciente de que su corazón se batía impunemente dentro de ella por culpa del miedo, echando la mirada al suelo e imaginando el triunfal rostro de él, rechazando la idea de meterse en la misma tina a su lado, y su silueta ferozmente encorvada, impoluta cual flor recién nacida, se encaminó hacia él. La blusa y la falda blancas calcaban perfectamente esas formas magníficas. Sin dudas, el color blanco la hacía ver radiante. Orihime se acercó al hombre y cuando estuvo frente a él lo miró a los ojos. Un sismo de fragancia imperiosa le sacudió el alma. No supo qué decir ni tuvo tiempo ni energías para pensar. La mirada profunda del hombre la desorientaba y la enajenaba de tal manera que de a ratos perdía la noción del tiempo.

–_Estás hermosa_ –dijo él y tanteó delicadamente, con prestancia, el mentón suave de Orihime–. _No pareces real_ –Su mano descendió hasta su cuello y acarició aquel con una sugestión exquisita, se deslizó un poco más y manoseó uno de sus pechos–. _Eres perfecta_ –Alegó mientras tocaba su hombro.

Las caricias de Sousuke le aterían el corazón. Orihime percibía sus propósitos con tan solo mirarlo. Su presencia la pasmaba y al mismo tiempo la inquietaba; ese hombre la envolvía en una maraña incandescente; la paralizaba en pensamientos eléctricos; la infectaba con roces tóxicos. Para ella, él era tan necesario como vulgar, tanto que hasta lo deseaba. Quería sus caricias eróticas al final del día así como ansiaba sus palabras soleadas en cada despertar. Le temía, pero ello no le impedía enfrentar la turbación. Sousuke era consciente de los efectos que producía en Orihime; la trastornaba y lo disfrutaba. Desde un principio, él había tomado la resolución de que ella lo amara y le hiciera el amor todas las noches, había acudido a los embrollos psicológicos para llevarla hacia él, y cuando por fin ella estuvo a su lado comenzó a ser natural, pues le encantaba seducirla y acosarla y le encantaba la manera inocua con que ella reaccionaba ante ello.

Orihime entró al baño. Sousuke cerró la puerta. Una sarta de mariposas y abejas se alborotaban en el pecho de la muchacha. Su cuerpo vibraba, sus labios hervían, sus manos temblaban. Permaneció de espaldas al hombre, escuchando deslizarse los atavíos de él por el suelo, oyendo el frufrú de sus ropas abandonándole la piel, y de repente la embelesó el aroma de su cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que él lo estaba pero no se animó a mirarlo. Los pasos de Sousuke se enfocaron en dirección a la mujer y la misma lo adivinó detrás de sí. Él removió sus cabellos bronces, arriándolos hacia atrás de la oreja, y con todo el tiempo del mundo comenzó a darle besos tenues en el cuello. Orihime palpitaba con furia y cada beso de Sousuke le estremecía el cuerpo entero. Él, lentamente, fue desabotonándole la blusa hasta que aquella desapareció en algún rincón del cuarto de baño y luego le quitó la remera, dejando a la chica simplemente en sostén. Sus manos viajaron por su cintura y su barriga hasta aterrizar en su falda, amoldada con belleza a la forma de sus caderas, de la cual bajó las braguetas y la obligó a abandonar la piel que encubría. La falda cayó al suelo y Orihime sólo vestía su ropa interior. Al final, pensó, no había sido tan impúdico como ella pensó que sería. Disfrutó, con el rostro arrebolado y el corazón entumecido, sus manos firmes y cálidas desfalcándole las ropas. Enseguida él trepó con sus manos para alcanzar su espalda y le desabrochó el sostén: se lo quitó y aquel quedó tirado en el suelo, desolado. Sousuke luego se apeó, contorneando con sus prestas y curiosas manos la figura de su cautiva, delineando con los dedos su cintura blanca y sus caderas feroces, para quitarle las bragas. Aún no se había dedicado a escrutar de cabo a rabo el cuerpo de Orihime desnudo sin la necesidad de penetrarla, pues en ese instante la conoció como nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. La calidad de perfección era insuficiente para esa mujer. Simplemente, no hubo palabras a su alcance para pensar en la forma de su cuerpo. Sólo supo que verla de esa manera le arrebataba el corazón.

Se puso de pie y encontró a Orihime agonizando de vergüenza.

–_Ven_ –le pidió después de haberse adentrado en la tina.

Ella pareció reaccionar después de un largo momento de obcecación y se encogió.

–_N, no puedo. Me da mucha vergüenza_ –espetó cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.

–_No te preocupes. Ya conozco tu cuerpo y me encanta_ –replicó él, sentándose–._ Ah…_ –suspiró–. _El agua está muy bien._

Ella lo observó y de a poco empezó a entender que, después de todo, Aizen Sousuke era un humano, un hombre de carne y hueso que hacía lo que cualquier persona o cualquier hombre de su edad. Así que entró en la tina y se sentó frente a él. El agua estaba bien. Él había sumergido la cabeza y cuando la llevó de vuelta a la superficie ya estaba completamente mojado. Para Orihime era difícil acostumbrarse a verlo desnudo. Su miembro estaba allí, ominoso e irrechazable, pero a ella le parecía imprudente detenerse siquiera a pensar en él; la perturbaba. Ese hombre era dueño de un cuerpo espectacular, no dejaba nada que desear. Era magnífico, tenía una figura espléndida y sus formas acaso le llegaban al corazón. Precipitadamente, sin haberlo meditado, extendió su brazo y acarició su pecho. Su pecho estaba húmedo, tibio, latente. Allí dentro tenía el corazón.

–_Acércate más –_pidió Sousuke.

Y Orihime, tras haberle dirigido una corta mirada, se arrimó un poco más y lo cercó entre sus piernas. Reposó su mejilla sobre su pecho. Aizen miró hacia el techo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello fue extraño y lo aplacó. No le disgustó el comportamiento de la joven pero le pareció demasiado sentimental. ¿Acaso ella en verdad podría quererlo? La dejó rozarlo; tal vez la muchacha se sintiera compungida y necesitara de su compañía. Al cabo de dos minutos ella se desprendió súbitamente y para no perder la costumbre se disculpó, escandalizada, e intentó salir de la tina.

–_No salgas_ –la detuvo él–._ No me he molestado contigo._

–_Lo siento, Aizen-sama. No puedo mirarlo a la cara después de lo que he hecho_ –exclamó avergonzada.

_–No salgas Orihime. Quédate aquí conmigo._

Orihime tuvo que obedecer y volvió a colocarse en la tina. Sousuke la atrajo hacia él, acariciando diligentemente sus tersos hombros pequeños, y le pidió que lo dejase enjabonarla.

_–No sabes las ganas que me dan_ –le dijo mientras alcanzaba el jabón.

_–Espere… Aizen-sama… _–la joven se avergonzó aún más.

_–No puedo eludirlo si te veo así, como estás en este momento_ –espetó él, enjabonándole la espalda.

Ella permaneció en silencio, azorada. Percibía los respiros del hombre chocando contra su nuca y sus manos inquietas arrasando su espalda. Lo hacía con calma, sin desaforarse; fue un momento lento. Sousuke la enjabonaba con ahínco y cuidado hasta que sus manos subieron hasta su cuello y la respiración de Orihime se aceleró. Él lo sintió y entonces besó el lóbulo de su oreja en un letargo erótico. Las manos del hombre descendieron paulatinamente hasta que se asentaron en sus senos: los enjugó con mayor aplicación, acariciándolos con fruición e impeliéndolos con movimientos socarrones. La respiración de Orihime se agitaba, la joven era consciente de que el hombre pretendía excitarla. Lo logró y entonces Orihime humedeció en un segundo. Sousuke continuó su travesía pulcra e instó a Orihime a dejarse recorrer por su mano llena del artificio del jabón. Tocó sus glúteos redondeados y firmes y luego avanzó hacia el frente. Friccionó su parte femenina buscando sus cavidades y descendió nuevamente a sus piernas, estilizadas y límpidas, enjuagándolas eternamente.

Minutos después, ya cuando ambos se hubieron bañado, Sousuke le pidió que lo secara. Ella, ruborizada hasta el pecho, se negó educada y respetuosamente, alegando que no le parecía sensato escurrir los rincones viriles de su cuerpo. Así, él la observó, contrariando un pequeño fastidio por su timidez con la dulzura que su inocencia le provocaba, y aceptó su negativa.

_–Está bien, pero no escaparás la próxima vez_ –le dijo.

Trémula e intimada, Orihime tomó su toalla –la cual era intensamente malva– con la intensión de secar su cuerpo pero en un segundo Sousuke se la quitó. Ella lo miró desentendida.

_–Yo lo haré_ –dispuso él con una sonrisa pícara.

Por supuesto, la chica se excusó y rehusó. Intentó disuadirlo pero las palabras delicadas fueron vanas: él comenzó a fregarla minuciosamente, dejando resbalarse la pasión sobre cada curva húmeda de su cuerpo, frotando la toalla en cada extremo, disfrutando a la mujer. Orihime permaneció de pie, viendo al hombre ir y volver con el paño de una punta a otra de su anatomía y sonrojándose tímidamente cada vez que su tacto la hacía estremecerse.

Cuando él la hubo secado por completo le ordenó que fuera a la habitación y lo esperara en la cama, que en dos minutos él la alcanzaría, y después del lapso de tiempo dispuesto ambos yacían sobre el colchón, los dos frescos y húmedos, y antes de haber soltado palabra alguna se perdieron entre las sábanas.

Entumecido por la frustración o por la tristeza o por un sentimiento indefinible, Ulquiorra contemplaba con una copa de vino en la mano la anterior escena desde la sala de monitoreo. Su mirada nostálgica, sus verdes ojos melancólicos morían una y otra vez al observar cada caricia que el emperador le hacía a la princesa. La piel de ella, expuesta completamente, totalmente hermosa, emanaba una suavidad tan perceptible que traspasaba el lente de las cámaras de vigilancia de la habitación y ablandaba con escalofríos el cuerpo y el corazón de Ulquiorra. Él sorbía la bebida ensangrentada con una paz que parecía salida de algún templo religioso y sin llevar cuenta de las horas que pasaban se emborrachó. Poseyó a Orihime; le acarició la cintura con un roce sutil de sus dedos; le palpó los labios con sus manos níveas; besó su cuello con una ferocidad menor con la que lo hacía Sousuke; la abrazó y la contempló mientras dormía. Toda ella era de él y él era todo suyo. Pero en realidad sabía que estaba alucinando, así que dejó de imaginarse su amante cuando vio que Aizen se montó al cuerpo de Orihime y ella, con un semblante adolorido, comenzó a gesticular con los labios y los ojos. Al Arrancar se le ocurrió que aquella imagen acaso lo exitaba.

_–¿Qué le ven?_

Ulquiorra miró hacia atrás y vio a Lolly apoyada sobre el marco de la entrada. Le dirigió un miramiento asombrado, pues en ningún momento se había percatado de su presencia. Él había notado hacía bastante tiempo que su hermana contenía reprimida una inmensa devoción hacia Aizen Sousuke y que por momentos parecía dedicarle ese sentimiento que tantos llamaban amor. Cuando pensaba en esa palabra y veía que las personas a su alrededor hacían uso de ella con gran inspiración creía tontas a todas, le parecían patéticas. También había notado que Lolly no guardaba mucha estima hacia Orihime desde que supo que Aizen la citaba a solas. La verdad era que él nunca se había puesto a pensar en que sus encuentros tuvieran una intención aparte del plan del ex capitán. Sin embargo, ni bien su hermana entró en la sala, desperdigando aquellas palabras con su modulación rencorosa, él entendió que los celos por la humana iban más allá de la admiración por su emperador.

Fue después cuando se tornó pensativo en cuanto a la anterior interrogación. Podría responderle que él veía en Orihime inminentes signos de debilidad; o pequeños rastros de rencor; o una exagerada esperanza de ser rescatada por ese Shinigami llamado Kurosaki Ichigo: o una rendida sumisión a los deseos de _"Aizen-sama"_; o, por qué no, una belleza sobrehumana tan interminable como el cielo.

_–No lo sé_ –respondió con la voz empapada de alcohol.

Lolly caviló durante un par de segundos pero finalmente no refutó a la vaga y vacía contestación de Ulquiorra, pues si de despotricar contra Inoue Orihime se trataba el asunto, se sabía capaz de amanecer insultándola y aborreciéndola. Entonces calló y vio la imagen del gran monitor que Ulquiorra venía contemplando hacía media hora. Atolondrada e irascible, cuando había salido de la habitación después de haberles servido el desayuno a Orihime y a Sousuke, le había costado horas recomponerse de la furia. Apenas pasadas las supuestas horas de la tarde se había animado a dar por hecho que su amo y señor y la energúmena humana compartían más intimidad de lo que podría haber imaginado. Había pensado que hacían el amor y que los labios tan ansiados de Aizen devoraban la piel pútrida de _"esa don nadie"_, pero no se le había ocurrido que la situación fuera tan ardiente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y antes de excitarse con la imagen implume de Aizen Sousuke una rabia irritable se disipó en la habitación, aunque Ulquiorra no la percibió. Lolly, exasperada y ya sin saber cómo más sentirse, se acercó a su hermano y tomó la botella de vino.

_–No me vendrá mal emborracharme esta noche_ –dijo y luego sorbió una gran cantidad de alcohol.

_–Te entiendo_ –replicó Ulquiorra sorprendido de sí mismo tanto por decirle que la entendía como por el mismo hecho de haberla entendido.

Los dos permanecieron en la sala de monitoreo ahogando sus sentimientos morbosos y sibilinos en el alcohol. Esa noche sintieron que se les cayeron los ojos al infierno. Ulquiorra, con la palma de su mano en la mejilla, se extraviaba en las sendas y bahías de Orihime y Lolly, con la adoración y excitación agazapadas en el cuello, se enredaba canicularmente en los bosques de Sousuke. De vez en cuando cruzaban algún que otro comentario pero jamás despegaban la vista de la pantalla. Esa pasión era envidiable. Demasiado soberbia.

_–Oye, Ulquiorra. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no te acuestas con una mujer? _–preguntó la colegiala en una ocasión.

_–No lo sé. Tampoco quiero responderte _–contestó él con la voz ahogada.

_–¿Te apetece hacerlo ahora, conmigo?_ –propuso ella, de repente, con una seguridad definida.

Él vaciló unos segundos, pensando que no estaría mal acostarse con una mujer tras largas copas de vino y el tumor insoportable de saber que alguien no le correspondía.

_–Sí. ¿Por qué no?_

Entonces Lolly se montó sobre él, postrado en la silla, y tras haberle robado un beso comenzó a buscar su miembro. En silencio, lo tocó, lo acarició y lo estragó con una lascivia tremenda y él, perdido en sus senos de colegiala, terminó de embriagarse.

* * *

_Yo también pienso: "Pobre Ulquiorra..." pero a mi parecer, NO. Orihime no es para èl._

_Agradezco que hayan leído, s__aludos!_

_Natali._


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas! Me muero de la vergüenza gente, en serio :$ Me desaparecí más de un año por asuntos del corazón, lo cual no se justifica, y les debo enormes disculpas por eso. Acá traje el cuarto y último capítulo de mi historia. Hace mucho tiempo lo tenía escrito pero por destiempos y otros impedimentos no fui capaz de cargarlo en la PC y publicarlo. Agradezco a todos los que me hayan seguido, ojalá les guste._

_**Disclaim:**____Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

Sus manos extenuadas paseaban en vaivén sobre su blanca espalda y el silencio parecía agazapar en algún punto de la habitación ya resinosa cierto pesar luctuoso. Habían cometido el sano error de ahogar el fracaso de sus amores platónicos en el sudor del otro por culpa de la noche, el despecho y el sabor del alcohol en la boca de ambos. A Ulquiorra no lo inmutó despertar junto a su hermana a mitad de la madrugada, puesto que a falta del calor de Orihime tuvo siempre la certeza de que sería el deseo equívoco de alguna de sus compañeras lo que acudiese en su reemplazo. Lolly había dejado caer su mano errante, sumida en el vano pensamiento de Sousuke porque a él en realidad dedicaba sus más claros y sinceros sentimientos. Su mirada débil y fatigada cayó en el vacío de sus cavilaciones.

Para Ulquiorra y Lolly el momento se había tornado demasiado tenue; el declive de la noche que los unió por única vez en el deseo los empujó a un interminable letargo que inexorablemente terminó por adormecerlos.

Se durmieron con el aliento a vino puro.

_"Inoue… Inoue…"_

–_Kurosaki-kun…_

_"Inoue… Despierta…"_

_–__Kurosaki…_

Orihime se cayó de la cama y a causa del brusco golpe en el hombro despertó. No tardó en comprender que el sonido armónico de la voz de Ichigo había sido parte de un sueño borroso que no recordaba con precisión pero entonces ansió volver a oírla; ansió volver a percibir esa voz pese a la inextricable realidad de la que era protagonista. Al aceptar que ese sueño escurridizo era el fiel reflejo de sus deseos indómitos y ocultos de que su amigo la rescatara no hizo más que volverse nuevamente a la resignación, a la inevitable compañía de Sousuke Aizen, su amante nocturno, quien entonces no la acompañaba. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas, ya no le quedaba amor. Menos felicidad.

Orihime sonrió levemente y, en silencio, una lágrima nimia rodó por su mejilla caliente hasta desvanecerse en el suelo frío.

En algún recinto de Las Noches Gin pensaba en Rangiku. La recordó en la plenitud de sus expresiones lozanas, en la transparencia y fidelidad de su mirada clara, en la honestidad de su voz firme y en la despreocupación de su cuerpo liviano y bello. El corazón le retumbó y la sangre recorrió por su cuerpo entero en un segundo de amor olvidado. Nunca supo si estarían destinados a estar juntos; si tanto respeto y tanto cariño de Rangiku le correspondían verdaderamente a él; nunca supo si su naturaleza reticente avalaría la dedicación propia a la mujer que quería para toda su vida. Y por eso, aquella noche fría y ventosa, se había dejado perder en la nada.

Años después la encontró y le bastó una fracción de segundo para descubrirse enamorado como en la niñez y entorpecido como siempre. Pero siempre la abandonó y a pesar de que ella lo buscó en el recuerdo y en la realidad, el denuedo no acudió en su ayuda. Se alejó una y otra vez.

Gin volvió a sus ocupaciones pendientes seguro de que no faltaba mucho tiempo para permitirse morir por ella.

Arrellanado en su majestuoso trono, Aizen Sousuke anticipaba los próximos sucesos a protagonizar el flamante Shinigami Sustituto y sus compañeros en contra de sus poderosos Arrancar. Por supuesto, el motivo principal de atracción en el Hueco Mundo era la cautiva Inoue Orihime. El ex capitán mandó a llamarla con la resolución de perderla para siempre y con la urgencia de despedirla como la pasión fugaz manda. En cuanto la tuvo a su merced, tímida y titubeante como todas las veces, la desvistió sin paciencia y le hizo el amor con una rapidez tan remota y tan frugal que incluso le pareció haber retrocedido y vuelto en el tiempo sin haberse detenido a observar. Orihime se entregó sin oposición otra vez a ese cuerpo maldito y perfumado al cual no podía decir que no y el sopor la ensordeció, la arrebujó entre el gozo y el miedo.

–_Ésta fue la última vez que tú y yo unimos nuestros cuerpos_ –dijo Sousuke.

Orihime guardó silencio. La tristeza envenenaba su interior.

–_No estés triste_ –dijo Sousuke–. _Si sobrevivo a la guerra que se aproxima iré por ti. Si permaneces a mi lado morirás en mis manos._

Orihime se sobresaltó y aquel temor latente que en los primeros días del secuestro la paralizaba brotó en su corazón como en aquel entonces. Esos sentimientos de compasión, cariño, embeleso y redención total hacia Sousuke se expandieron irremediablemente en todo su cuerpo y se mezclaron con un odio subrepticio, ilegítimo.

–_Tú eres el único ser humano al que podría calificar como divino. Eres digna de adoración, princesa_ –vociferó Sousuke.

La joven escrutó el rostro del hombre con lamentación y no encontró nada nuevo en él. Esa soberbia en las palabras y arrogancia en las decisiones le eran corrientes. Tal vez esos sentimientos que ella creía que el poseía le habían sido atribuídos por su tonta ilusión de amor. En definitiva, con todas las maldades e injusticias que él hacía, no era posible que fuese un ser humano en su totalidad y si en algún momento lo creyó sensible entonces reconoció su imperdonable equivocación. Todo eso que Aizen Sousuke era no estaba al alcance de su juicio.

En la víspera del abandono, Ulquiorra apareció como en una ilusión óptica entre el emperador y la princesa. Esa expresión lánguida y rencorosa en el rostro fue para Orihime un abatimiento más. Ya estaba hastiada del morbo.

–_Ya es hora_ –pronunció Aizen al enmascarado.

–_Sí_–respondió el Arrancar. Orihime desconcertada, no dijo nada.

–_Volverás a tu celda Orihime_ – Sousuke ordenó.

A Orihime la ofuscación la dejó perpleja.

–_No te preocupes_ –prosiguió el Shinigami–, _será por poco tiempo. Haz tu trabajo Ulquiorra._

–_Sí._

Y Ulquiorra se la llevó. Orihime regresó a la tenue habitación carcelaria, Ulquiorra dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos más reprimidos, Sousuke la buscó en la memoria y no la encontró, Ichigo gritó su nombre y la buscó, a diestra y siniestra. Recostada en silencio, Orihime entristeció y lloró durante horas eternas pensando en la mirada apesadumbrada de Ulquiorra, en los ojos vacíos de Aizen, en el desprecio y desdén de Lolly, en la risa contagiosa de Tatsuki, en las palabras lejanas de Sora, en el apoyo incondicional de Rukia, en la sonrisa amable de Ichigo. Así se dio cuenta de lo exigua que había sido la compañía y lo enorme que había sido el desamor de Sousuke. Cerró sus ojos y una sucesión de recuerdos entrelazados de lo que había sido su reposo en la habitación del emperador de Las Noches la acometió. El miedo, la inocencia, la ingenuidad, la primera noche, un té, una charla, una caricia, un golpe de odio, una caridad de afecto… Todo parecía lejano, todo quedó distante. Orihime decidió tirar por la borda la llave de es puerta obscura. Y ante cualquier flojedad, se evadió mediante canciones matinales y tarareos infantiles, hilvanando cosas imposibles que sólo existían en su vasta imaginación fabulosa y que sólo ella podía entender.

Tras la puerta de aquella celda, Ulquiorra custodiaba a la humana y durante largo rato recordó los extravíos de su apócrifo corazón en el baldío corazón de Lolly, el cual estaba lleno de escombros y de mugre.

_Como verán este capítulo es más corto que los demás. Si esto les disgustó espero que puedan perdonar :( Hasta pronto y nuevamente gracias por leer!_

_Saludos, Natali._


End file.
